Collected Works
by LuxKen27
Summary: A collection of Inuyasha drabbles & oneshots, written for specific prompts. Theme, pairing, rating, universe listed for each piece. Chapter 56: Sesshoumaru reflects on Kagura's death.
1. Beauty Is

Title: Beauty Is…

Universe: Early-to-mid canon manga

Word Length (free): 499

Rating: A / K+

Warnings: None

Summary: Kagome teaches Inuyasha to appreciate the small things in life

Entry for: iyfic_contest Week 155, Quote Challenge (**2****nd**** Place**)

Disclaimer:_ The_ Inuyasha _concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media._

_.xxxxx.  
_

"To look at a thing is very different from seeing a thing. One does not see anything until one sees its beauty. Then, and only then, does it come into existence." – Oscar Wilde, "The Decay of Lying"

.xxxxx.

Inuyasha kept a vise grip on his frustration. Sometimes she just drove him absolutely _nuts_.

"Come on, Kagome, let's get going!" he called, turning his head slightly so she could hear him. She was following him (of course), albeit at a snail's pace. He was restless, wanting to continue their search for the jewel shards. She'd been gone the last three days, bringing all of their efforts to a halt. Usually, when she returned, she was all smiles and apologies and eagerness to get on with things.

Not so, this time.

The wheels of her bike slowly scraped along the path, only causing his anger to mount. He stopped, fisting one hand as he fought to contain himself.

"What's the problem?" he asked, whipping around to face her. "It's like your head's in the clouds or something!"

How right he was.

She glanced down, eyeing him with a dreamy expression. "How do you do it, Inuyasha?" she questioned, her hands firm on the handlebars as she guided her bike closer to him.

He gave her an impudent stare, crossing his arms defensively as she approached. "Do what, walk? I put one foot in front of the other."

She smiled at his irritated response, arousing his suspicion.

"Not that," she replied, once again lifting her eyes skyward. "How do you live in this world, and never take time to look at it? It's absolutely breathtaking here."

He followed her line of vision. "What's so great about gray clouds and bare trees?" he asked, genuinely stumped.

She inhaled, her eyes closing as her smile deepened. "The air, Inuyasha," she said. "It's so fresh and clean here."

A gentle breeze wafted past his nose.

She opened her eyes and looked at him again. "It's so quiet in this era, you can hear the wind in the trees and the creatures in the grass."

His ears twitched as the sounds of the forest filled his senses.

She shrugged under his unwavering gaze. "In my era, such quiet comforts are hard to find. It just makes me appreciate the beauty of the world around me when I'm here." She gave an embarrassed wince. "I know I hold you back sometimes, but I just can't help myself."

She continued to walk, her gaze skyward, until she realized he hadn't moved from his previous spot. She looked back, a slight blush creeping up her neck as she saw him staring at her with intense interest.

"Inuyasha?" she tried. His face was unreadable, his scrutiny veiled.

She watched as his expression fell back into its familiar scowl. "Let's go," he grumbled, striding forward.

Kagome moved onward again, telling herself to keep her focus on their quest, but she couldn't resist looking around her; the beauty of the natural world was all too great, even on such an ugly day. She was surprised to see Inuyasha's pace as sedate as hers, and secretly smiled as she noticed his attention wander.

_Perhaps there's hope for him yet, _she thought.


	2. Memento

Title: Memento

Universe: AU (modern era high school)

Word Length (250 max): 250

Rating: T

Warnings: Implied sexy sexy times

Summary: She was the embodiment of virtue. He was her forbidden temptation.

Entry for: iyfic_contest Week 156, "Silver & Gold" prompt (**3****rd**** Place**)

Disclaimer:_ The_ Inuyasha _concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media._

.xxxxx.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

She was supposed to be the good girl, the straight arrow, the paragon of purity.

She was Kagome Higurashi! The head of her class, captain of the archery squad. The super-lucky girl who was dating Hojo, the senior class president – the boy with the sweetest smile and calmest personality, who had a kind word for friends and enemies alike.

They were the Perfect Couple. Everyone knew their fairy-tale romance, how he swept her off her feet when they were still in middle school, how he doted on her during her prolonged illnesses and absences. He'd even given her a ring – not a promise ring, or his class ring, but a _real_ ring, a beautiful platinum band.

It openly branded her as his, to the whole goddamned world. Hands off!

This wasn't supposed to happen.

She was supposed to enjoy being the most envied girl of the class, with the devoted boyfriend, loving family, high marks _and_ athleticism. What more could she possibly want?

_Him_. Wild, dark, passionate but contained. They were friends (and history project partners), but for one moment…

She would always remember that night: the sudden storm, pouring rain, lightning streaking across the sky, thunder rattling the windows. Ducking under the library tables, shivering with nervous laughter and forbidden desire...

…kissing him…limbs entwined…clothes removed…

It was crazy—stupid—illicit—tempting.

They couldn't see each other again, after finishing that project...

…but he left her that night with a memento of silver and gold.


	3. Smile

Title: Smile

Universe: Mid-canon manga

Word Length (250 min): 585

Rating: T

Warnings: None

Pairing: Kagura/Sesshoumaru

Summary: In the midst of such pain, what left a smile on her lips?

Entry for: iyfic_contest Week 157, "First Kiss" prompt (**1****st**** Place**)

Disclaimer:_ The_ Inuyasha _concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media._

.xxxxx.

It was quiet, this place.

Too quiet.

There was nothing to drown out that _damn annoying_ noise.

Was she cursed to live her final moments with the steady, strong beat of her heart ringing in her ears, _mocking_ her?

Kagura's vision began to blur, darkening in the periphery. She was in a field – a beautiful, pristine field filled with summer flowers, their sweet scent growing stronger to her fading senses. The sky was clear, the sun shining brightly, the breeze floating softly around her…

…the poison paralyzing her body.

Her eyes slipped down to her lap. _Will it end here? Just me…by myself…_

A tear slipped down her cheek, falling into the blood pooling around her knees. Her mouth twisted into a wry grimace. _So this is the freedom I've been seeking…_

She noticed the flowers again, their petals rising high, as if in greeting. The scent was overwhelming now, viciously turning the contents of her stomach. She swallowed hard, squeezing her eyes shut, concentrating on keeping the wave of nausea contained.

_What a way to die…completely aware of it._

"Kagura."

Her heart took a painful beat at the sound of her name. Slowly, she lifted her head, opened her eyes. "Sesshoumaru?" she whispered, unable to believe her eyes. Was she already dead? Was she dreaming?

Was he really standing there?

With effortless ease, he sank down on one knee. "I followed the scent of Naraku's miasma," he said.

Her heart wrenched again, the shock of the poison now numbing her limbs, her torso. She smiled sadly, lowering her face once more. "Do I disappoint you, then? That I'm not him?"

"I knew it was you."

Kagura exhaled sharply, her body seizing with excruciating pain. She chanced to look up, narrowing her gaze as she studied him. His face was impassive, as usual, but the intensity of his gaze betrayed something more. Her heart began to race, her head becoming light, her vision fading.

"I see," she replied softly.

She was not surprised to feel the hesitant touch of his hand on her face. He stroked her hair gently, the tips of his claws raking against her temple.

She watched him closely, hoping against hope…

His expression never changed, not even as he passed the pad of his thumb under her eye, wiping away the tracks of her tears. His fingers curled under her chin as he studied her with that signature cold golden glare.

_Please_, she pleaded silently, hoping to communicate with her eyes what she could not give voice.

_Yes._

It was absolutely exquisite, the feel of his mouth against hers. Her eyes drifted shut as her head fell back slightly. She leaned into the caress with every ounce of her flagging strength. If this was her last moment of life…

…then in the end, she had no regrets.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru," she whispered as he pulled away. "Thank you for allowing me to see you…one last time."

There was nothing else – only the sensation of falling, weightlessness, drifting back into an infinite void. She didn't last long enough to see the arrival of Inuyasha and his group, or to hear the hanyou's harsh curse.

"Just tell me one thing, Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha burst out, eyeing his brother as the elder youkai kneeled motionless on the ground, his arm curved in mid-air, cradling some invisible entity. "Did she...was she suffering?"

Sesshoumaru raised himself to his full height, his arm falling back to his side as he looked up into the sky.

"She was smiling."


	4. Run

Title: Run

Author: LuxKen27

Universe: Canon

Genre: Suspense

Rating: K+

Warnings: None

Word Length: 100

Summary: In the face of such horror, he's the only one who can help her.

Entry for: dokuga_contest [Sess/Kag] Drabble #1, "Please"

Disclaimer:_ The_ Inuyasha _concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media._

.xxxxx.

Her heart pounded mercilessly in her chest, her breath heaved heavily, her legs throbbed as she ran as fast as she could. There was only one who could help her, and she knew not where he was.

The image wouldn't leave her mind: walking into the village, glimpsing the destruction, seeing their lifeless bodies strewn all around…

…he could help her, but would he? He wasn't known for his compassion, especially not for his brother.

Finally, she spotted him, the distance between them closing. She tripped; fell at his feet, lay prostrate before him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, _please_," she pleaded. "Save him."


	5. Instincts

Title: Instincts

Author: LuxKen27

Genre: Romance

Universe: AU (modern era)

Rating: T

Warnings: Um, "sensual suggestion"?

Word Count: 300

Summary: Old habits die hard...especially when one doesn't want them to.

Author's Note: I swear, I _don't_ have a library fetish!

Entry for: dokuga_contest [Sess/Kag] Drabble #2, "Sneak"

Disclaimer:_ The_ Inuyasha _concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media._

.xxxxx.

Sesshoumaru stood motionless, camouflaged in the shadows of the deep bookshelves. His lips curved up into an indolent smile as his prey approached. Unconsciously, his mind sharpened as he honed in on her, his breath shuttering in his lungs, the muscles of his torso coiling with anticipation.

He watched silently as she wandered through the stacks towards him, her mind completely focused as she scanned the shelves. She pushed her hair over her shoulder impatiently as she leaned down to inspect a book. He gloated when she straightened once more, her expression twisting into a scowl.

Good – she was distracted, frustrated in her search.

One foot slid over the other as she came within striking distance. His heart picked up speed; he could feel his blood roaring in his ears as he concentrated, eyes narrowing …

She wasn't paying attention. She'd too easily laid down her guard, believing herself safe in such an ordinary place.

Her mistake was his opportunity.

He _felt it_, when the moment was right – it all came rushing back.

She turned her back to him –

– and he struck –

– knocking her to the floor within seconds. She tried to cry out, but again he was too quick, covering her mouth with one hand as they went down.

He landed heavily on her, his chest heaving with exhilaration, his smile satisfied at his successful conquest. He laughed as she struggled, squirming against him. "I like it when you fight me," he whispered in her ear.

That stopped her still; he relaxed his hold slightly, allowing her to turn around. "What's with you and the sneak attacks?" Kagome asked irritably, even as her arms drifted up to his shoulders.

He pressed a kiss to her lips, a promise of more to come. "Just keeping my instincts sharp," he murmured.


	6. Hold

Title: Hold

Author: LuxKen27

Universe: Mid-canon manga (Chapter 286)

Word length (250 min): 1374

Rating: T

Warnings: Light cursing, angst

Summary: Inuyasha realizes the power he holds over Kagome, even as he realizes her hold on him

Entry for: iyfic_contest Week 160, "Power" prompt **(3****rd**** Place)**

Disclaimer:_ The_ Inuyasha _concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media._

.xxxxx.

Inuyasha heaved heavily as he skidded to a stop on the riverbank. _Something's not right_, he thought as he prowled the perimeter. _I can't detect Kikyo's scent at all, and none of the villagers around here have seen a miko._ A low growl rose in the back of his throat as he stared into the serene river, momentarily allowing his frustration to take hold.

He almost missed it, the slight scent of low-level youki carried on the wind. Blood boiling, he shoved off once more, determined to find out what happened to his long-lost love.

What he found was not what exactly he expected.

"AUGH! Don't _do_ that!" Shippo shrieked, curling around to glare at his captor, his tiny limbs fluttering helplessly in the air. Inuyasha stared at him, slightly surprised himself, his sense of wariness growing.

"Where are the others?" he demanded, giving Shippo a shake.

The fox kit's eyes filled with fear. "They were captured and taken to the castle! Kirara and I set out to find you, but I've even been separated from her," he said. "Inuyasha, you have to save them!"

"On my way." Inuyasha tossed the kit over his shoulder and took off in the direction of the last village his group had stopped.

_So it was a setup, _he thought wildly, bounding through the air. _While I was looking for Kikyo, Kagome was – !_ He growled again, forcing himself to concentrate and pick up her slight scent, but he couldn't stop the train of self-rebuke. _Dammit, dammit, dammit – I am such a fool! A complete, utter, wasteful idiot._

By the time he arrived at the castle, his heart was racing, his vision was red – he was absolutely _itching_ for a fight. He recognized Miroku and Sango struggling in the courtyard, and he was primed to strike – first with a swipe of his sword, then with an even more satisfying punch of his fist. His friends' voices came at him as if through a long, narrow tunnel; he managed to stop himself from inflicting even more harm as he realized he was dealing with mere humans.

He glared at the head of the castle guard with murderous intent. What would he want with Kagome? It made no sense.

"Inuyasha, Kagome's inside the castle!" Miroku shouted, giving him a hard shove.

It was all the encouragement he needed.

_That's Kagura's scent, _he cursed as he burst through the castle's doors. His nerves were on end, adrenaline coursing through his system. In the back of his mind, a small seed of fear began to bloom.

He tore through the castle, ripping through every room until he finally reached the end. There lay a noblewoman, her eyes glassy, blood tricking from her mouth. He heaved an exasperated sigh, frustrated to have been thwarted. "I'm too late," he mumbled, casting his eyes around the room, searching for a clue.

His heart seized as he noticed another figure slumped on the floor. _That's the priest who told us about Kikyo_, he thought, drawing an involuntary breath as he realized the implication._ So it _was_ a setup!_

"Dammit," he cursed. "This is all my fault."

He didn't bother to wait for his comrades; he was off like a shot when he located the faint trail of Kagome's scent. It mingled with Kagura's, as well as some other, nefarious odor.

_I'm such an idiot!_ he berated himself, his feet pounding across the floor of the forest_. I can't believe I fell for such an obvious ploy._ His heart clenched as the memory assailed him; Kagome's stoic expression as she sent him off in search of Kikyo. He thought she understood, and maybe she did...

_I can't move on with my life, one way or the other, until I know her fate, _he thought, sweat beading on his brow as he flew through the air. _But, dammit, I can't lose you, too, Kagome! I won't._

He traveled as fast as he dared, anger and frustration easing his flight, fear edging against his determination. He'd already lost one woman to Naraku – he wasn't about to let another one fall prey on his watch.

Finally, he spotted it, the tiny castle jutting from the side of the mountain. Emotion gathered and boiled over in his chest as he burst through the window.

"_**Kagome**_!" Her name took on a fierce, guttural cry, a piercing, primal call.

_Please, God, be okay. Be alive._

.xxxxx.

Kagome had been lying on the ground for hours, still unconscious. Inuyasha sat over her in a quiet vigil, absolutely refusing to move until she came around. For once, their comrades seemed to get the hint; making excuses to refill their canteens, Miroku and Sango dragged Shippo off in the direction of the nearby river.

Inuyasha gazed down at her, his face as impassive as his heart was tortured. The infant's words rattled around his brain. _"There will always be a way to break that girl," he'd sneered down from the safe haven of his barrier, "as long as you, Inuyasha, can't forget about Kikyo."_ Not until that moment did he realize the power he held over Kagome – how easily, carelessly he could – _and did_ – hurt her.

Maybe he was fooled by the way she didn't protest his decisions – hell, last time, she practically made the decision _for_ him! They had made a tentative, unspoken agreement long ago: she would stay by his side, and he would continue avenging Kikyo's death by Naraku's hand. It had never really occurred to him that his quest was taking such a personal toll on her, mostly because he was so preoccupied with the power _she_ held over _him_.

As she lay there, unmoving, he was tempted to give it voice. _Don't you know I think the world of you?_ He swallowed convulsively, feeling the words stick at the back of his throat. _It's from you I gain my strength, to carry your burdens, too…I'd give my world for you. _"Kagome," he whispered, reaching for her, his heart bursting – with fear, with loathing. _Don't you know that?_

Kagome's eyelids fluttered; soon enough her blue gaze was full to his. She seemed oblivious of the relief that flooded through him. "Inuyasha," she said, her voice full of gravel. "So you _did_ come for me."

"I'm sorry," he replied. _I'm sorry that I left you alone like that…I'm sorry that I was almost too late._ "I wasn't there…"

She struggled to sit up; he reached for her shoulders and helped her arrange herself. "It's okay," she sighed, drawing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs.

"No it's not!" he admonished, slightly surprised she wasn't going to yell at him. Didn't he deserve at least that? "I put you in serious danger!" _God, one minute longer…and I truly would've been too late to save you. _A myriad of emotions rushed through him – possession, anxiety, longing…

She looked at him, her expression still downcast, as if she was dreading whatever she was thinking. "If you hear news of Kikyo's whereabouts again, you'll go after her, won't you?"

"I will not!" he declared. "I'll never leave your side again, Kagome!" She was usually so sensitive to his moods – couldn't she feel his trepidation about this whole situation?

"Liar," she muttered.

That brought him up short. "Wha – I am not lying!" he cried. _Don't you know my blood rushes through my veins just for you?_

She gave a sad shake of her head. "Just how long have we been together?" she asked archly. "You'd go." She sighed, resting her chin against her knees. "And I'd get upset, again."

Her words finally seemed to penetrate his righteous indignation. "You're really upset, aren't you?" he murmured, daring to reach for her once again, his arm settling lightly over her shoulders.

She leaned against him, as he'd hoped. "Yes," she sighed, relaxing into his embrace. Her sweet scent enveloped him, and he realized she'd given him her forgiveness without ever saying so explicitly. He tucked her head under his chin as they sat there, enjoying their private moment. _Thank you, Kagome,_ he added silently, running his hand lightly across her arm. _I'll try to never hurt you again – to you I'll always be true. _


	7. How to Annoy a Taiyoukai

Title: How to Annoy a Taiyoukai

Author: LuxKen27

Genre: Humor

Universe: Canon

Rating: K

Warnings: None

Word Count: 200

Summary: What could _possibly_ make the almighty Sesshoumaru lose it?

Entry for: dokuga_contest [Sess/Kag] Drabble #3, "Cringe"

Disclaimer:_ The_ Inuyasha _concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media._

.xxxxx.

_Creeeeeeaaaaak._

Sesshoumaru glared into the empty space ahead of him. Three days they'd been traveling – his small group, along with Inuyasha's unwieldy crew – and for three days, he'd been tortured by the slow scrape of metal against metal.

_Screeeeeak. _

He cringed at the high-pitched wail of the bicycle chain as it assailed his ears. "_Holy God_, woman!" he lashed out, turning around abruptly.

Kagome gaped at him. "Sorry?" she sputtered, leaning back defensively as he loomed over her.

He glared at her. "Get off," he bit out, pointing at her bicycle with a disdainful finger.

"Excuse me?" She knew how sensitive Sesshoumaru was to…well…_everything_; she truly hadn't meant to annoy him, but how could she help it that the chain had gotten twisted on the path in the forest? It wasn't like there was a bike shop conveniently nearby!

"Oh!" She felt herself being lifted from the bike seat and thrown over a shoulder, not unlike like a sack of potatoes. Sesshoumaru's armor bit into her stomach. "Why, you – !"

Her words choked in her throat and her cheeks bloomed red as she felt his hand grasp her backside.

He smirked. Much better – _that_ little move had silenced them all!


	8. Number Seven

Title: Number Seven

Author: LuxKen27

Universe: AR – after the manga

Word length (250 max): 248

Rating: M

Warnings: Character death

Summary: What is the root of all evil? Love? Jealousy? Rejection?

Entry for: iyfic_contest Week 162, "Evil" prompt

Disclaimer:_ The_ Inuyasha _concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media._

.xxxxx.

What is the root of all evil?

It's a question I've long pursued – both in my professional line of research, as well as my own personal quest for knowledge. The line is indeed arbitrarily drawn in the sands of passion, it seems: one wrong move, and the deepest, purest love can be consumed by raw, burning hatred.

What turns a man's heart to stone?

It's a question quite near and dear to my own existence.

As I gazed down at her shocked, frozen features, it occurred to me that I'd crossed that line. Years of repressed jealousy, feeling like I was second in her affections to some grand, true love…I never had all of her, not like she had of me.

With shaking hands, I manipulated her still-warm fingers around the butt of the gun.

I'd given her every part of myself, and still it was not enough – to erase her memories of him, her regret of leaving him, her wonder of what could have been…

Tears slid down my cheeks as I kneeled and embraced her, the blood pouring from her wound, soaking into my clothes, covering my hands once again.

They'd be here soon…

"Hojo!" they cried when they finally came round. "Oh, God…Kagome…"

Silence rained down upon us. They saw what they were supposed to see, eyes alight in horror and sympathy.

_Perfect._

Everyone knew she'd never been able to let go.

No one knew I pulled the trigger.

It wasn't murder; it was mercy.


	9. Hiōgi

Title: Hiōgi

Author: LuxKen27

Genre: General

Universe: Canon

Rating: K

Warnings: None

Word Count: 100

Summary: On her wedding day, she couldn't forget the most important part…

Entry for: dokuga_contest [Sess/Kag] Drabble #5, "Fan"

Disclaimer:_ The_ Inuyasha _concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media._

.xxxxx.

Kagome stood as still as possible as his servants bustled about. The white wedding kimono was made of the finest silk, lying cool against her skin. Next came the brocade uchikake, heavy on her shoulders, embroidered with his family's crest. Finally, she was given the hakoseko, and kaiken, the latter a personal gift from her betrothed.

And, most importantly – the delicate, gilded fan. Traditionally, it signified future happiness when opened. He'd given it to her upon their engagement. She smiled as she tucked it into her obi, remembering the promise of his kiss. _I will make him happy_, she thought.


	10. Come My Way

Title: Come My Way

Author: LuxKen27

Genre: General

Universe: Alternate

Rating: T

Warnings: Suggestive situation

Word Count: 300

Summary: Kagome suggests attending an on-campus Halloween party to an initially reluctant Sesshoumaru.

Entry for: dokuga_contest [Sess/Kag] Drabble #6, "Lure"

Disclaimer:_ The_ Inuyasha _concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media._

.xxxxx.

"You're invited too, you know!" Kagome called through the open door.

The only response was an indeterminable grunt and a rustle of the newspaper.

She rolled her eyes. _Really, he's so uptight sometimes!_ She pushed open the doors of her closet. It was short notice for a party invite, even by her incredibly easygoing standards. Still: it was Halloween, it was Friday night, and dammit, she needed the release! The stress from classes was about to suffocate her.

Living with one of the hottest guys on campus in a completely platonic situation _certainly_ didn't help matters.

"Don't you find this supposed 'holiday' quite childish?" Sesshoumaru asked, waxing poetic from his spot on the common room couch. "You can't tell me you honestly believe in spirits and demons."

She gave a short laugh. "Haven't you ever heard of just having fun?" she replied, digging underneath her bed. "You know: getting together with other people, gorging on candy and beer, dancing the night away?" Her hands landed on her desired shoes, and she tugged.

"Hmph." She could practically see his condescending stare from here. He could be _so_ irritating sometimes…

Satisfied with her last-minute outfit, she gave one final glance into the mirror before stepping out.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me?" she asked, moving through their shared space. "Guess I'll have to ask Inuyasha or Koga for a ride instead."

His mouth fell open slightly as he took in her appearance: black halter top, black miniskirt, thigh high boots, all topped off with a fedora. His gaze seemed to linger on the exposed patch of skin between the end of her skirt and the top of her boots.

"What kind of party is this?" he choked out.

Her lips curved into a wicked smile. "A life-changing one."


	11. Her Protector

Title: Her Protector

Author: LuxKen27

Universe: Canon (post manga)

Word length (free): 1342

Rating: K+

Warnings: None

Summary: He always showed up when she least expected it, so she was trying her best to never expect to see him again.

Entry for: iyfic_contest Week 164, "Demon in Disguise" prompt

Disclaimer:_ The_ Inuyasha _concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media._

.xxxxx.

She could not be swayed, and they did not understand why.

Kaede had witnessed the hand-off, and she saw nothing pass between them that would warrant her new charge being so determined and full of hope, so sure that he would eventually return for her. Even now, ten years on, she could only shake her head when she noticed Rin glancing about, a faraway look in her eyes.

Sesshoumaru had gone above and beyond the call of duty, really: leaving her at the human settlement should have been the end of their contact, but he dropped by once in a blue moon with some small gift for her. His visits weren't often enough to spark suspicion, or to even give the girl any realistic hope that he would return and make a permanent arrangement other than the one she already had. He treated her like a guilty afterthought.

Yet still, through all of these years, she remained stubborn, unwilling to give up hope.

She matured, blossoming into an unexpectedly beautiful young woman, capturing the attention of all eligible (and a few _in_eligible) men of the village. One by one, they made their way to the old miko's hut and tactfully asked for her hand in marriage. One by one, she gracefully turned them down, unable – or maybe _unwilling_ – to forget how savagely she was treated as a child.

No: for her, humans were weak, indecisive, fearful creatures who could turn their hearts in an instant. None would meet her measure as a suitable mate.

As the summer of her eighteenth year wore on, and the offers for marriage began to wane, the women of the village had an impromptu conference about her behavior.

"I don't know where she's getting this idea that Sesshoumaru is returning for her," Kaede sighed. "He does not have his brother's softness of heart for humans."

"What I don't understand is why she's clinging so stubbornly to the idea," Sango mused. "She's a smart girl, and usually more grounded than this. Are we sure Sesshoumaru didn't say something to her to lead her on? When was the last time he visited her?"

Kagome's brow furrowed as she counted backwards in her head. "It's been months," she confirmed, "and the only thing he did was give her that kimono. It seems he only shows up when she needs something…"

Sango snorted. "Well he would've long ago made a claim on her if he wanted her for himself," she remarked wryly. "She's far beyond the first bloom of youth."

Rin listened to their whispers with a complacent smile. She knew they were all wrong, and she was patiently biding her time for when her lord came back for her. She didn't know why he was taking so long, but then, she had never understood the inner workings of his mind. He always showed up when she least expected it, so she was trying her best to never expect to see him again.

Nobody understood why she felt so strongly that he would return, and she liked to keep her reasons a secret. The truth was – shortly after being dropped off at this village, she had taken notice of a small, frail old man who made his home at the corner of Inuyasha's Forest. When invited within the confines of the settlement, he had politely refused, insisting he was happy to live on his own in his little hovel and fend for himself. It seemed that wherever she went – around the village with Kaede or Kagome, or into the forest seeking herbs for medicine, or travelling with Sango and Miroku on their youkai exterminations – she glimpsed that same old man from the corner of her eye. He was a protector of sorts, watching over her from a distance. Over time, she realized that she recognized him, even though they never met face-to-face or spoke with one another.

"I'm going to collect those herbs now, Kaede," she said, waltzing into the room and pulling the large basket from the top shelf. She cheerfully ignored the grave stares of the women as she moved towards the door. "I'll be back soon."

"Be careful," Kaede called after her.

Rin hummed as she strolled into the forest, carefully eyeing the beds of herbs that grew along the forest floor. The particular one she was after only grew in a certain spot, and if she wasn't careful, she'd miss it.

"Ah, there it is," she muttered, falling to her knees next to the small patch. She picked diligently, still humming to herself, and the now-familiar feeling of being watched settled over her.

She pulled the last plant from the earth and settled back on her heels, wiping her brow with the sleeve of her kimono. She stood up, lifting the now-full basket into her arms, and turned back in the direction of the village.

She had only taken a few steps when she spotted him, the little old man who lived on the outskirts of the forest. He was standing in the middle of the path, looking at her with something akin to sympathy in his eyes. She stopped in her tracks, her heart beating swiftly as she stared back at him.

"Is it time?" she whispered, clutching the rim of her basket with white knuckles. "Is he returning for me?"

The old man sighed, leaning heavily on his cane. "He's not coming back, Rin. Don't waste your life waiting for him."

She dropped the basket. "I don't believe you," she bit out, her shaking hands forming fists. "Why else would you be here, Master Jaken?"

The little old man smiled. "So you knew it was me all along," he said quietly, his disguise quickly reverting to the imp's true form. "You always were a clever girl."

Rin eyed him for several moments, the implication of his words weighing down on her. "I don't understand, Master Jaken," she finally said, fighting back tears. "If it's not on Lord Sesshoumaru's behalf…then why are you here?"

He fidgeted under her scrutiny, suddenly unable to meet her gaze directly. "It was always my job to protect you and keep you safe, Rin. When Lord Sesshoumaru brought you here out of the blue, I was shocked – and relieved. Finally, my burdens were lifted from me!"

Tears slipped down her cheeks at that, and he gave a strangled cry. "Oh, but don't you see, silly girl? I…I couldn't stop worrying about you! Just because you weren't in our company anymore didn't mean my job was over." He chuckled nervously. "I didn't tell my lord when I began sneaking away to check on you, but of course he figured it out. He told me I could stay here with you if I so chose…and I did."

Rin's head fell against her chest, her shoulders shaking with silent sobs.

Hesitantly, Jaken approached her. "I'm sorry, Rin," he murmured, his eyes trained to the ground between their feet. "I didn't realize what I was doing until now, until I overheard the human women's conversation. I should have known that you recognized me – or my youki, since this was a damn good disguise – and thought I was here under my lord's order. That's why I finally approached you after so many years of watching you from afar." He paused, knowing that his next words would forever change their dynamic.

"I'm sorry, Rin, for giving you false hope, but my lord has already taken a bride as part of a political alliance."

"No!" she argued, her voice muffled as she covered her face with her hands.

Jaken opened his mouth to argue, but she took off at that moment. "I hate you!" she cried, spitting the angry words over her shoulder. "Leave me alone! I never want to see you again!"

He watched her leave with a sad expression, leaning against the walking stick. "I can't do that," he murmured as she disappeared, her basket of herbs lying forgotten at his feet. "I vowed to always protect you, and I never go back on my word."


	12. Comfort

Title: Comfort

Author: LuxKen27

Genre: General

Universe: Alternate

Rating: K

Warnings: None

Word Count: 100

Summary: Sometimes all it takes is a kind word and a comforting glance.

Entry for: dokuga_contest [Sess/Kag] Drabble #8, "Floor" **(3****rd**** Place)**

Disclaimer:_ The_ Inuyasha _concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media._

.xxxxx.

She still remembered the day she fell in love with him.

She was seven then, playing at her friend Inuyasha's house. A storm blew up suddenly, forcing them inside. They huddled on the floor of the kitchen, under the table, as the wind howled menacingly.

Sesshoumaru was fourteen, and was _supposed_ to be baby-sitting. It seemed like forever before he found them.

Inuyasha was in tears.

"Wimp," the teen muttered.

Kagome's eyes grew wide as Sesshoumaru lifted his sobbing sibling into an embrace. He gazed at her for a long moment before extending his hand.

"It'll all be okay now."


	13. A Dream Deferred

Title: A Dream Deferred

Author: LuxKen27

Genre: Drama

Universe: Canon (post manga)

Rating: T

Warnings: Death

Word Count (250 max): 250

Summary: After everything he'd been through for her, she wanted nothing more than to grant his untold wish – no matter what the personal cost.

Entry for: iyissekiwa prompt #64, "Lose"

Disclaimer:_ The_ Inuyasha _concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media._

.xxxxx.

Kagome sighed as she lay on the futon. Slowly, hesitantly, she placed her hands on her belly, smoothing over the once-taut skin.

The conception had been sudden…unexpected…but not unwanted.

How clearly she remembered Inuyasha's expression when she told him she was sure. The look of unadulterated delight that sparkled in his eyes would forever be burned in her memory. After everything he'd been through for her, she desperately wanted to grant him this wish, make his impossible dream a reality.

For that, she'd gladly endured the extra suffering that accompanied a human carrying a part-demon child.

But…

Even without modern conveniences to accurately calculate her trimesters – _she knew_. The contractions had started too early, the pain ripping through her, threatening to split her in half. For two solid days she labored, screaming and crying, pushing and panicking.

Those first agonized shrieks brought him to her side, and he steadfastly remained there through it all. Kaede was there as well, to assist, and Kagome could sense the fear behind the old miko's stoic expression.

She knew, too.

The baby was lost.

Stillborn.

Kagome closed her eyes as exhausted tears trickled down her cheeks. She felt his hand cover hers, fingers twining together over her empty womb.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Keh," he muttered, his voice heavy. Gently, he lifted her head onto his lap, his free hand smoothing the hair on her forehead. "Don't say such things."

"We can try again," she murmured.

"Only when you're ready," was the soft reply.


	14. Indulgence

Title: Indulgence

Author: LuxKen27

Genre: General

Universe: Canon

Rating: K+

Warnings: A touch of fluff in my genfic! Oh noes!

Word Count: 300

Summary: Idle hands are the devil's workshop.

Entry for: dokuga_contest [Sess/Kag] Drabble #9, "Boredom"

Disclaimer:_ The_ Inuyasha _concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media._

.xxxxx.

Sesshoumaru narrowed a glare at Kagome. She'd just spoken those four words that grated on his nerves like nothing else:

"_I'm bored, Lord Sesshoumaru."_

Inwardly, he groaned. He was not in the habit of indulging others, especially not such superficial whims. But the girl had been dragging her feet all day, and they had a lot of ground to cover. It was times like these that he wondered how they ended up travelling together. Obviously, she'd caught him in a rare moment of vulnerability, and he was destined to forever pay for that weakness.

"This is ridiculous," he groused.

She glared back at him. "Well, it's not like you took the scenic route, you know!" she protested, waving her arms to indicate their barren surroundings. "Besides, there's no harm in it!"

He arched an eyebrow. "Are you so sure of that?"

A pretty blush rose to her cheeks as she contemplated his question. A stab of pain hit his gut, and he realized: in this moment, she so resembled his beloved Rin. Yes, if he squinted a little, and tilted his head just so, he could see the sweet, cheerful face of his long-gone companion.

His resistance crumbled.

"Fine," he sighed. Summoning the last shreds of his dignity, he sank down to the ground beside her and squeezed his eyes shut against the inevitable flood of bittersweet memories.

Her touch was light, tentative at first. He relaxed as her hands grew more confident in their ministrations. There was something nostalgic in the gentle tugs against his scalp, and he found he couldn't help but enjoy it.

Kagome smiled as she pushed the thick braid of hair over his shoulder. "That wasn't so horrible now, was it?"

He chuckled softly. No, maybe indulging a human's boredom wasn't so bad after all.


	15. Reflection

Title: Reflection

Author: LuxKen27

Universe: Canon (mid-anime)

Word length (250 min): 1368

Rating: K+

Warnings: None

Summary: Jinenji's mother reflects on her past when a determined stranger shows up at her door.

Author's Note: Set during episode #96 ("Jaken Falls Ill") of the anime.

Entry for: iyfic_contest Week 166, "Oil & Water" prompt **(1****st**** Place)**

Disclaimer:_ The_ Inuyasha _concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media._

.xxxxx.

_It's wrong!_

Youkai and humans.

_It's unnatural!_

They shouldn't mix.

_Oil and water…cats and dogs…chalk and cheese._

But didn't they understand that opposites attract?

Not a day goes by that I don't miss him, my beloved. From the first moment I saw him, felt the gentle warmth of his touch, I loved him recklessly. I didn't care what form he took – only that he showed me more compassion than any human ever had. Never once did I regret my decision to leave the village and go to live with him in the mountains: the human world held no value for me. I'd been alone before meeting him, chewed up and spit out by their so-called civilized society. Together, we could live freely, carving a small existence for ourselves in this corner of his vast holdings.

He had eyes only for me…and our child, Jinenji. He was so proud of us, and we of him.

The only regret I ever had was outliving him, plunging my hanyou child back into the hate-filled human world I'd worked so hard to escape.

"Excuse me."

The voice at the door startled me. I cast a suspicious glance over my shoulder, surprised to find myself face to face with a little girl. She cringed when she received the full blast of my stare, but I didn't care. Children learn fast what to like and what to hate. There's no gray area for them.

"Who are you?" I barked, curling my hands into fists over the herbs I'd been sorting. "What do you want?"

She hesitated, but gave me a determined reply. "I'm sorry to intrude, but I want to see Jinenji."

_Come to gawk, have you?_ I groused silently. The villagers gave him no peace. Just because he was a 'dirty hanyou'…

"Jinenji isn't seeing anyone today," I said sharply. "Just go on home."

The girl gave me a curious look, stepping a bit further into my home. Her eyes roved around the tiny hut, landing on the shrouded bundle that was my son. "You're here, aren't you, Jinenji? Please hear me out. I need you to give me some senenso berries!"

Jinenji rustled under his blanket, the big coward. He never wanted anyone to see his weak, humanoid form. I tried to teach him to be happy and proud of who he was, just like his father had been, but mine was a lone voice in the sea of ruthless hatred.

"My friend has been poisoned and he might die any minute!" she pleaded, her eyes widening with fear. After a long pause, she continued. "Jinenji, what's wrong with you? Why won't you come out and talk to me?"

I watched her suspiciously as she interacted with him. "You're just a little girl, you wouldn't understand," I muttered. "He's a half-youkai."

Her eyes grew even bigger, if that was even possible. I narrowed a glare at her. Surely she knew that? We didn't have many foreigners come to our fields who haven't heard about the 'horrible demon' that lived here. "He doesn't want anyone to see him when he loses his demon form," I informed her.

She rushed into the hut, startling both of us. "Then please tell me where I can find the berries, Jinenji! I'll go get them myself!"

"Senenso berries are used as an antidote by youkai," I mused, my curiosity getting the better of me. "Are you trying to save a demon, little girl?"

Her courageous gaze met mine directly. "Yes," she replied, her voice devoid of shame or fear.

My heart softened a bit. "Do you mean you are smitten with this demon?"

She didn't respond right away, and that made my gut clench just a little. The more I stared at her, the more I could see myself reflected back. Was she also alone in this world? Was that how she'd come into the company of youkai?

Did he make her happy?

She tilted her head. "What does smitten mean?"

I chuckled. _So young and innocent, this one,_ I thought. _Maybe she does not yet know the horrors of this world. Still…a youkai's antidote?_

Jinenji rustled then. He lifted the blanket away from his face, just enough to allow two glowing blue orbs to shine out. "Mother," he said softly, "this girl reminds me of Kagome."

"Kagome?" Words failed me at this abrupt change in conversation, until the memory struck. "Oh, yeah." _That pretty girl who showed no fear, who travelled with an inu-hanyou companion._ Maybe that's why this child looked so familiar…

"The senenso grows in the ravine of the mountain out back," Jinenji said. "But there are lots of demons and beasts in the area. A human would never make it back alive." He sighed. "When it's dark I'll return to normal. Why don't you wait until then?"

I held my breath for her answer. I could hear the soft pleading in his voice, and feared for his vulnerability. Kagome may have shown him compassion, but that didn't mean this girl would. If she rejected him, he'd be crushed.

"It'll be too late!" Her reply surprised both of us – and her actions, even more. She ran forward, dropping to her knees in front of him, ducking her head to meet his gaze. "Tell me what kind of plant it is. _I'll go get it myself_!"

This girl was stubborn, all right. I looked at my precious child over her shoulder, wondering what he would do. His heart was just as large and indulgent as his father's. He turned the other cheek to the villagers all the time, just standing by and taking their abuse…and then helping them heal with the herbs his father had taught him to cultivate.

"Please, Jinenji," she implored. "I don't want him to die."

The cover fell back over his eyes, and the girl sat back on her heels, looking absolutely crestfallen. We could hear it in her voice, the sheer desire she carried for preserving this youkai's life. I wanted to reach out to her, give her some measure of comfort…but I didn't. I'd been down the path she now walked, and all it had brought me in the end was bitterness and heartache. I loved my youkai fiercely, but without him, I was less than I had been before.

It's a fate I wouldn't wish on anyone, much less such a small, innocent child.

"Here," came the muffled voice of my son. A small sheet of paper appeared from the edges of the blanket. "This is a drawing of what the plant looks like. If you so choose…there is also a map for its exact location."

Her face absolutely lit up, with pleasure, with relief. "Oh, thank you!" she cried, hugging the scrap of paper to her chest.

The blanket rose up once more, the light twinkling in Jinenji's eyes. "You're welcome," he replied softly.

The girl stood and turned away from us, but something within me couldn't let her go quite yet. I grabbed her arm just before she walked out the door. She looked back at me questioningly, innocence radiating from every feature.

"Good luck with your youkai," I said, happy nostalgia cloaking me. _There's nothing I or anyone else can do to stop her, even if she doesn't know what lies ahead of her if she chooses to stay with him._ "He's lucky to have someone like you at his side."

She gave me a brilliant smile, so full of confidence only a child could possess. "Master Jaken…and Lord Sesshoumaru – they are everything to me," she bubbled. "We'll never be apart, if _I_ have any say in it!"

With that, she was gone, streaking across the herb garden with abandon.

Jinenji and I sat in companionable silence afterwards, he still hiding from the light, me sorting the herbs for drying. It was times like these that the memories of his father were strongest around me, and seeing such a compassionate act from my son at his weakest moment made my heart proud.

"You think she'll make it out alive?" I mused aloud, never taking my eyes from my work.

"If she's anything like Kagome…" His words trailed off with a happy sigh. "She'll be fine."


	16. The Wrong Ending

Title: The Wrong Ending

Author: LuxKen27

Genre: Drama

Universe: Canon

Rating: T

Warnings: None

Word Count: 400

Summary: A riff on Chapter 558. After three years, the well reopens, and Kagome jumps in…

Entry for: dokuga_contest [Sess/Kag] Drabble #10, "Tease" **(3****rd**** Place)**

Disclaimer:_ The_ Inuyasha _concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media._

.xxxxx.

Kagome gazed down into the well with determination. Her entire body was tense as she stood there. _This is it_, she thought, touching the wooden ledge tentatively. _This is the moment I've been waiting for._

It had taken her a long time, but she had grown to understand why Inuyasha returned her to this world: he knew, instinctively, that she was not yet ready to leave her family. She needed them, and they needed her.

Even as she resumed some semblance of "normal life", her memories of them were never far from her mind. She speculated about them all, but mostly her thoughts revolved around her beloved Inuyasha, who had gone to hell and back for her.

Now was her chance. She was finally free of her obligations. What else was there to bind her here?

"Please," she whispered, her fingers curling around the ledge. "Let me go back! I want to be with him!"

A cool rush of wind gusted up into her face, as if responding to her pleas. She stared into the depths, momentarily overcome as she saw the patch of sky yawn before her, partially obscured by a shadowy form. She didn't even think, leaning forward and falling in, embraced by the familiar blue sweep of magic. Her heart began to pound in her chest as she moved closer to the other side.

She landed at the bottom with a soft thud, glancing up eagerly. "Hello?" she called. "Inuyasha?"

Diligently, she began to climb the old-familiar vines. As she neared the top, a long, silvery mane of hair greeted her.

"Inuyasha?" she breathed, reaching for it.

He stood, moving out of reach, offering her no help out of the ancient well. When her feet met solid ground once more, she realized why.

"Sesshoumaru?" she gasped, unable to believe her eyes.

They stared at each for a long moment.

"Where's Inuyasha?"

"He's dead," Sesshoumaru replied matter-of-factly.

Kagome pressed her lips together in a vain attempt to hold her volatile emotions in check. "Don't tease me," she muttered, pushing past him towards the village.

His hand was ice cold as it latched onto her wrist. "Don't. They're all gone."

"_No_," she whispered. "I don't believe you." _Why did the well open now, if they're all gone? What's left for me? _

"I'm the only one left," he replied, gazing at her thoughtfully. "Do you still wish to remain here?"


	17. Forbidden Desire

Title: Forbidden Desire

Author: LuxKen27

Genre: Drama

Universe: Canon

Rating: T

Warnings: Slight innuendo

Word Count: 100

Summary: Kagome has a secret.

Entry for: dokuga_contest [Sess/Kag] Drabble #11, "Glimpse" **(2****nd**** Place)**

Author's Note: Part 1 of 3.

Disclaimer:_ The_ Inuyasha _concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media._

.xxxxx.

_Need._

Her heart fluttered in her chest as she eyed her companions, ringed around the fire.

Asleep. Perfect.

_Ache._

She moved on quiet feet over the forest floor. He was nearby: she could feel the sweep of his youki.

_Crave._

How long had they been meeting like this, in secret? It was difficult to estimate…all she knew for sure was, each encounter was more sensuous than the last.

_Yearn._

It was so wrong – but felt so deliciously _right_.

_Desire._

The moonless night offered nary a glimpse…

…but her heart stopped when she felt the crush of his mouth upon hers.


	18. In Pieces

Title: In Pieces

Author: LuxKen27

Genre: Drama

Universe: Canon

Rating: M

Warning: (Explicit?) Sex

Word Count (250 max): 232

Summary: Sesshoumaru's façade finally crumbles.

Inspired by: iyissekiwa prompt #65, "Trail"

****NOTE:**** This piece was deemed too "adult" for this particular community, so it was not officially entered into the weekly contest.

Author's Note: Part 2 of 3.

Disclaimer:_ The_ Inuyasha _concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media._

.xxxxx.

_Wrong._

Claws trailed through her hair, sending a delicious thrill shimmering down her spine.

_Illicit._

Hands skimmed across the smooth skin at his waist, warmth meeting warmth under thin layers of royal silk.

_Wicked._

She couldn't suppress the soft moan of desire that escaped as his lips moved across the base of her neck.

_Sinful._

Anticipation bloomed in the pit of her stomach as his hands grasped her thighs, fingers sliding under her skirt. There was something different –

– urgent –

– thrilling –

about his actions. After all this time – had she finally found his limit?

_Forbidden._

"Leave me," he whispered hoarsely, even as their bodies hovered in intimate approximation. She could _feel_ it, the physical manifestation of his desire for her. So close…

"No," she protested, tightening her grip across his shoulders, pressing herself ever closer. "Don't deny me…or yourself."

_Tantalizing_.

His breath was harsh against her cheek, his hands firm as they held her just beyond the point of ultimate pleasure. She could feel his heart racing, nearly in cadence with her own.

"I am _not_ my father," he muttered, attempting to hold onto the last vestiges of resistance.

_Alluring_.

"And _I _am not your mother," she returned, her tongue darting out, caressing the pliant skin just below his earlobe. He exhaled sharply in response, his hold slipping slightly, enough to give her hope –

"_Dammit_," he groaned, and she knew she had won.


	19. Afterglow

Title: Afterglow

Author: LuxKen27

Genre: Drama

Universe: Canon

Rating: T

Warning: Innuendo

Word Count: 300

Summary: Something of a sequel to "Forbidden Desire" and "In Pieces". Kagome mulls the consequences of her actions.

Entry for: dokuga_contest [Sess/Kag] Drabble #12, "Candle"

Author's Note: Part 3 of 3.

Disclaimer:_ The_ Inuyasha _concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media._

.xxxxx.

Kagome gently lowered herself into the welcoming warmth of the hot spring. It was certainly lucky that she'd happened across it on her way back to the campsite…she didn't know what would happen if Inuyasha found her like this.

She was covered in his scent. It was so strong, even _she_ could detect it.

She gratefully sank back against a flat rock, her aching body going boneless. Her heart was still racing, her mind still spinning. There had always been something dark and dangerous lurking in the shadows of their encounters, but tonight...there was something _more_. The desperation in his actions, his urgent resistance till the very end –

and then –

he gave in, hot and hard and fast, stealing her breath along with the remaining pieces of her heart.

She blushed furiously, even now, as the visceral memory encompassed her once again. She was torn between wanting to remember it all, every sensation of his body against hers, and wanting to live in the awe he had inspired in her. He had been so vulnerable, yet powerful, all at the same time, and she knew –

no one would ever hold a candle to him in that moment, not in thought, word, or deed.

She rubbed the sore muscles of her legs as the memories ebbed, reality crashing down upon her once again. Now what was she going to do? He had no interest in hunting down the shards, or honoring a familial bond with his brother…

…did she, anymore?

Lifting her hand, she gingerly raked her fingers down her neck, along the shallow slashes left by his claws in the heat of the moment.

_Was it worth it?_

She smiled as a final memory returned: waking up in his arms, covered by the shimmering curtain of his hair.

_Oh, yes._


	20. A Cost Too Great

Title: A Cost Too Great

Author: LuxKen27

Genre: Drama

Universe: Canon (post manga)

Rating: T

Warnings: Angst

Word Count (250 max): 250

Summary: A sequel to "A Dream Deferred" : Kagome is ready to try again. Can Inuyasha say the same?

Entry for: iyissekiwa prompt #66, "Cost" **(1****st**** Place)**

Disclaimer:_ The_ Inuyasha _concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media._

.xxxxx.

It had been eight months.

Eight months since she'd lost her baby.

Eight months since her world had come crashing down around her.

But…

…she was ready to try again.

She'd know what to expect this time. From the depths of her grief and sadness, a new determination rose up. Her loss was also his loss, and that she could not abide.

He was taking it harder than she expected.

He hadn't laid a finger on her since then…

As the weather grew colder, she managed to convince him to hold her at night, but even then, there was a certain fragility in his touch, as if she would break if he held her too tightly.

"Inuyasha," she murmured one evening, wrapping her arms around him and pressing a kiss to his neck. "I'm ready. To try again."

He didn't respond, merely returning her embrace.

She was at a loss. "Your silence scares me," she whispered, withdrawing from him.

He stared at her for a long moment, swallowing convulsively as emotions flitted across his face. "I'm _not_ ready," he finally said, his voice gravelly.

Her heart dropped. "You don't want to have a baby with me?" she choked out, tears threatening behind her eyes. Had she truly disappointed him so much?

"No," he replied fiercely. "Not if it means losing you." He drew her close, so close she could feel the race of his heartbeat in his chest. "It's a price I'm not willing to pay. Not now. Not ever."


	21. Memoirs of the Mikos

Title: _Memoirs of the Mikos_

Author: LuxKen27

Universe: Canon (post manga)

Word length (free): 1829

Rating: K+

Warnings: None

Summary: Kagome's mother receives a special gift, three years after her daughter leaves.

Entry for: iyfic_contest Week 167, "Memoir" prompt** (1****st**** Place)**

Disclaimer:_ The_ Inuyasha _concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media._

.xxxxx.

Sota furrowed his brow. "Are you sure, Mama?"

His mother gave him a reassuring smile. "Go, Sota! We'll be fine."

Her words didn't appear to bolster his confidence. "But I'm worried about Jii-chan. Are you sure you can take care of him on your own?" He clutched the strap of his bag. They were standing on the platform in the train station, huddled together as the rush-hour crowd swarmed around them.

She embraced him, giving him a firm squeeze. "I've been taking care of him all of these years by myself, haven't I? We both want what's best for you, and being accepted into such a prestigious program is what's best! We're both so proud of what you've accomplished so far, and you have your whole future ahead of you."

He attempted to protest, but she cut him off. "Sota, I promise…if things get any worse, I'll send for you."

Finally, he relented, returning her hug with surprising force. She basked in the moment, wanting to hold him close forever, and yet knowing it was time to let him go.

The warning bell rang, and she reluctantly let him go. "I love you, Mama," he whispered. Before he could change his mind, he redoubled his grip on his bag and turned toward the train that would take him to university. She watched as he boarded and made his way into one of the cars, her heart heavy with pride and sadness. _It's always hard to let them go_, she thought wistfully, giving him a final wave as the train began to move.

Mrs. Higurashi walked out of the station a few moments later, her stride slow and thoughtful. She'd known this day would come, but it didn't make it any easier. With Sota packed off to school, and Kagome away and married, she faced the reality of returning to an almost-empty home. No matter how much she tried to prepare herself for it – mentally, emotionally – now that the moment was here…it was still quite difficult. The last quarter of a century, she'd been a wife and mother, and now, with her husband long gone and her babies off on their own, it was time to discover her next role in life.

She smiled as she slowly wound her way through the busy streets, towards the shrine that had become her second home. Memories of her life surrounded her as she walked, drawn to her mind by the familiar landmarks: the park that was her husband's favorite place to spend time, the hall where they were married, the hospital where she'd given birth, the schools her children had attended. As the gates of the shrine came into view, she remembered how intimidated she'd been when she visited for the first time. Her future husband squeezed her hand and said, _"They'll love you, and you'll love them."_

How true his words proved. The bond that formed between her and his parents only strengthened as time went on. It had seen them through many happy times, and many miserable ones. Now, it was just her and her father-in-law, left to look after the rambling place – and each other.

"I'm home," she called as she walked into the kitchen. There was no response, but that was to be expected. Jii-chan was probably in his room, resting. He was growing progressively weaker and was unable to perform many of the duties around the shrine that had become the focus of his life. This made him irritable, but Mrs. Higurashi took it in stride. It showed his mind was still sharp, even if his body wasn't.

She prepared a quick tea and gathered everything on a tray, heading for his room. _No doubt he's taking Sota's departure hard, too,_ she mused. He'd been almost inconsolable when Kagome left, even though they all knew it was for the best. She'd been so unhappy during her last few years here …

_Kagome…_

She stopped outside her father-in-law's door, bowing her head for a moment. It'd been three years since Kagome left, but time had not eased the ache in her heart. _Not being able to see her, to know what she's doing or thinking or feeling…that's the hardest part._

Slowly, she eased the door open, momentarily taken aback to find the room empty. "Jii-chan?" she called, setting the tray on the table just inside the door. "Where are you?"

She wandered through the rest of the first floor, her worry becoming slightly frantic as he was nowhere to be found. She hesitated but for a moment at the stairs, before pushing on. _Surely he didn't come up here?_ she wondered, poking her head in the rooms. This floor had been the domain of her children, and it was now eerily quiet.

"Jii-chan?" She pushed open the door of her daughter's room. "Are you in here?"

Her breath caught as she looked inside, the dying rays of the sun glowing through the pane of the window. Her eyes swept over the room, absolutely unchanged in Kagome's absence: swathed in pink and frills, home to so many books, papers, and knick-knacks that had defined her daughter's childhood. Her high school diploma was hanging proudly over the desk. The bed was slightly rumpled, looking as though someone had rose out of it only this morning, instead of years ago.

Slowly, as if in a trance, she stepped into the room, running her hand lightly over the surfaces of the furniture, the walls, the framed pictures scattered on her bedside table. Tucked inside the closet was the mystical longbow she'd carried on her travels between the eras, the one that had first signaled her return through the well after three horrible, lost days.

"Oh, Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi sighed, picking up the ancient weapon, letting her fingers slide down the smooth wooden frame. "I miss you so much." The hollow ache spread through her chest as she stood there, holding the very symbol of her daughter's absence. _I hope you're happy_, she added silently as tears welled behind her eyes.

She heard a rustle of fabric as someone approached her from behind. "I thought I'd find you in here," came a thin voice, laced with much bemusement.

"Jii-chan," she breathed, turning around. "Where have you been?"

He ignored her question, taking her arm and gently leading her over to Kagome's bed. "It's hard letting them go, isn't it?" he murmured, slowly sinking down next to her.

She nodded, laying the bow across her lap. "Sota didn't want to leave you."

Jii-chan gave a short laugh. "Really, now? Considering all of these years, how much he's resisted lessons on shrine duties…this would've been the _perfect_ time to trap him," he joked, slamming his fist against his palm. "Wait until they're vulnerable, and move in for the kill!"

"Jii-chan, really," she protested, grateful to have a reason to smile, even in this sad moment. "You're positively _ruthless_!"

He gave her a shrewd look. "You have to be sometimes, to get through these tough moments."

She looked down, wrapping her hands around the bow once more, hesitant to ask the question that rose to her lips. Jii-chan continued to watch her thoughtfully as she debated with herself, finally heaving a large sigh and patting her shoulder as firmly as he could.

"Out with it, girl. You've never been good at holding your emotions in."

"Was it like this when he died?" she burst out, catching him by surprise. "Does it ever get any easier? Do you ever stop missing your child, even after they're forever beyond your reach?"

Jii-chan's eyes softened as he regarded his daughter-in-law. "You never completely get over the loss of a child," he said matter-of-factly. "But my son's death and Kagome's absence aren't the same." He paused, letting his gaze drift past her. "You know that Kagome is alive and well somewhere, living a full life, being happy and healthy with the one she loves."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded, gripping the bow once more. "That's the hardest part, I think," she murmured. "I wonder what she's doing. Does she have children of her own? What kind of life is she living?" She wiped away a tear. "_Is_ she still alive?"

Jii-chan cleared his throat. "You asked me earlier where I was," he said abruptly. "Actually, I was out in the old storeroom, looking for something very specific."

She looked at him incredulously. "The old storeroom?" she gasped. "But it's at the far end of the shrine! And you know those old things are musty and moldy. What on earth were you looking for?"

"This." Carefully, he dug into his kosode, pulling out a positively ancient scroll. The vellum was yellowed with age, crackling dangerously as he slowly unrolled it.

"What is this?" she asked, taking one end as he continued to unravel it.

"This is called _Memoirs of the Mikos_," he said. "It is a written account of the oral tradition that has been passed down from generation to generation of Higurashi. A family history, if you will." He ran one withered finger across the length of the page. "It was recorded in the early 1800s, and contains stories and histories of all of the priests and priestesses who have served these grounds, going all the way back to ancient times."

Her heart caught in her chest as she found a familiar name among the antique kanji. "Kagome?" she breathed.

Jii-chan gave her a satisfied smile. "Indeed," he confirmed. "I've spent the last three years looking over all of our family memories and treasures, and have been witness to an amazing transformation. Everything of ours connected to this shrine – and particularly, that well – has been changing. Texts have been revised, objects have appeared or disappeared." He nodded his head in spite of her skeptical look. "Yes, it's all true! It's taken me all this time to find this last piece of the puzzle. I knew if I found this document and it had changed as well, that I wasn't going crazy."

"But…" Mrs. Higurashi felt at a loss for words. "How can this _be_?"

Jii-chan could only shrug. "The spell of the Shikon no Tama was finally broken," he speculated. "Kagome's presence in the Feudal Era means the story of Kikyo and Inuyasha is complete, and indeed, is being carried on." He handed her his end of the scroll and stood. "I'll leave you to discover what your daughter has been up to since she left us."

She didn't know what to do. Her eyes blurred with tears once again, and she glanced up. "Thank you," she said in a hushed voice.

Jii-chan gave her a small smile as he leaned against the doorway of the room. "Consider it returning the favor, for seeing me through my own loss," he replied. "You've been so good to me in the years since my dear son departed. I vowed that if I could ever do anything even close to that for you, I would."


	22. Pursuit

Title: Pursuit

Author: LuxKen27

Genre: General

Universe: Canon

Rating: T

Warning: None

Word Count: 100

Summary: Kagome realizes wanting Sesshoumaru's attention – and having it – are two completely different things.

Entry for: dokuga_contest [Sess/Kag] Drabble #14, "Drop"

Disclaimer:_ The_ Inuyasha _concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media._

.xxxxx.

It had long been her goal, her dream.

_The great Lord Sesshoumaru_…

Kagome wanted nothing more than for him to finally _notice_ her, find her worthy, allow her close.

She worked tirelessly on this mission, using every method of persuasion at her disposal – subtle and not-so-subtle alike.

After years of steady, patient effort, she was rewarded.

Finally, he turned to her, dropped the icy barriers he held around himself, deigned her worthy of his interest – maybe more?

And yet…

As she wilted under the intense, utterly driven force of his pursuit, she realized –

_This wasn't what I had in mind._


	23. Someone to Protect

Title: Someone to Protect

Author: LuxKen27

Genre: General

Universe: Canon (Early-to-mid manga)

Rating: T

Warning: None

Word Count: 300

Summary: Sesshoumaru finds himself staring down the business end of Kagome's arrow.

Author's Note: Inspired by scenes from Chapters 110 & 187

Entry for: dokuga_contest [Sess/Kag] Drabble #15, "Arrow" **(3****rd**** Place)**

Disclaimer:_ The_ Inuyasha _concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media._

.xxxxx.

He sensed her distress long before he found her.

The panicked sniffles and sobs rang in his ears long before he saw her.

She heard him approach, drawing her weapon in preparation for a confrontation.

"Don't come any closer," she called.

Sesshoumaru paid the warning no heed, eyeing her closely as he moved forward. Kagome crouched close to her precious burden, assuming a defensive stance, her arms firm as she pulled the bowstring taut. The point of the arrow sizzled with her miko energy, aimed straight and true for his chest.

"I will not hesitate," she called out, her voice ragged. "Not even for you, Sesshoumaru."

He stopped, lifting an eyebrow in slight distaste. "Is he dead?" he asked tonelessly, indicating the lump behind her.

She stared at him for a long moment, sizing him up, before releasing her stance with a shaky breath. "No," she admitted.

The stench of blood in the air was the same as his and his father's. "Where is Tessaiga?"

Again, Kagome hesitated. "I don't know," she murmured. "Inuyasha threw it aside in frustration and attacked with his claws…" She paused, tears slipping from the corners of her eyelids. "I followed him after he chased the bandits, telling the others to bring the sword when they had a chance."

Sesshoumaru took a step forward. Kagome pushed back, covering Inuyasha's body with hers. "I won't allow you to kill him," she vowed.

"Hmph." With the flick of his wrist, he tossed something at her.

Kagome gasped in surprise as Tessaiga landed in the dust. "_You_ had it?" she cried, reaching out, touching the scabbard tentatively.

"He does not deserve your compassion," Sesshoumaru observed with a sniff, turning on his heel. "Nor mine. Next time the sword is in my possession, I will not be so generous."


	24. Vulnerable

Title: Vulnerable

Author: LuxKen27

Universe: Canon (mid manga)

Word length (free): 1545

Rating: T

Warning: Implied violence; mentions of blood and gore

Summary: A riff on Chapter 187. When Inuyasha rages out of control, it's up to two unexpected allies to join forces and set things to rights.

Author's Note: expansion of "Someone to Protect"

Entry for: iyfic_contest Week 170, prompt-free

Disclaimer:_ The_ Inuyasha _concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media._

.xxxxx.

Kagome crouched behind the low bush, her breath escaping in harsh gasps, her heart beating hard and fast in her chest. _Please…let this be the end_, she thought, closing her eyes. Exhaustion threatened to overwhelm her, but she railed against it.

It was up to her: she was the only one who could help him now.

Willing herself to calm, she opened her eyes once more, gazing out at the scene before her. When she was convinced he wasn't going anywhere, she slowly stood and moved toward his prone form. The shaking of her legs only grew more violent as she approached. "Oh, Inuyasha," she whispered, falling to her knees beside him.

He lay motionless, his head turned to one side, his face obscured by the curtain of his silvery hair. His body was covered with lacerations and wounds; his clothes were soaked with blood. Tentatively, she reached out, afraid to even contemplate whether he was alive or dead. This latest rampage had been his worst yet, and she was genuinely fearful that he had not survived.

She couldn't look at him as her hand found his neck, her fingers sliding against the sweat and blood on his skin. When she felt the slow, steady beat of his pulse, a wave of relief flooded through her. "Thank God," she stuttered, falling forward, her head landing on his chest. _ Thank God you're still alive._ Her breath hitched as she fought against the sobs that rose in the back of her throat, but she utterly failed in containing them.

"_This damn thing is useless," Inuyasha spat, pulling the sheath of his sword from his belt._

"_No, Inuyasha, don't let go of it!" Kagome begged, distracted from her target by his rash actions._

"_What good is a sword I can't swing?" he responded, pushing Tessaiga back into its scabbard and hurling it away. "Besides, these are only humans. I can take care of them with my fists."_

Kagome sat up slightly as the memories continued to ebb through her mind. She gently brushed Inuyasha's hair from his face. His mouth was still twisted in that cruel leer, fangs protruding over his bottom lip, their points gleaming in the harsh glow of the dying sunlight. His eyes were still wide and bloodshot, the usually golden pupils now an enlarged, shimmering blue.

How this expression haunted her…

It had only been the beginning of the nightmare. Behind the band of thieves stood a mid-level demon – one crafty enough to elude their tactics – one tricky enough to back Inuyasha into a corner, to threaten him within an inch of his life. Kagome and her friends watched with fear and dread as he transformed, his unsealed youkai blood raging to the fore in order to protect his life.

He'd made quick work of the demon ringleader, but his thirst for blood had not been satisfied. He gave chase after the fleeing humans, finding great satisfaction in cutting them down one by one. The tiny village was soon littered with bloody corpses, and it somehow fell to Miroku and Sango to keep the villagers from going after Inuyasha in a blind and hateful rage.

"_I'm going after him!" Kagome called as he continued to chase the remnants of the band. "Bring the sword to us when you have the chance!"_

And so her pursuit began – first on bike, then on foot. Inuyasha continued to fight, even after the last of the bandits had been dispatched. He continued to run, his bloodlust as obvious as it was unslaked. He killed anything and everything that dared to cross his path – human and youkai alike. He appeared to feel no pain, no fear, no anxiety as he matched up against his various foes.

Nothing would fell him.

Kagome soon lost sight of him as he disappeared into a densely wooded area. She continued on, beating through the briars and brambles with her bow, hoping he was beginning to tire. The sun was beginning to set; if he was still going strong after dark, she'd never be able to find him.

It was just as this feeling of foreboding filled her that she stumbled across his dormant form.

_God, I hope they get here soon with Tessaiga,_ she thought, covering her mouth with one hand as she continued to stroke his hair. Her gentle ministrations seemed to have no affect on him, and for that she was secretly glad. _If he wakes up like this, would he hurt me as well?_

There was no way to know for sure.

Her heart took a painful beat. She bolted up, all movement ceasing. _What was that?_

Slowly, she turned, trying to find the source of the disturbance. Something dark brushed against her, a light yet intimidating pressure. _Youki?_ she thought wildly, her muscles tensing. She glanced down at Inuyasha – he was still completely unconscious.

As the demonic aura grew stronger, she reached back, pulling an arrow from her quiver and nocking it in her bow. She arranged herself in a defensive position, raising her weapon in preparation for the imminent confrontation. _You can do this_, she told herself, pulling the bowstring taut. _You must defend Inuyasha, no matter what._

.xxxxx.

He sensed her distress long before he came upon her.

The panicked sobs and sniffles rang in his ears long before he caught sight of her.

He was not surprised to find himself staring down the business end of her arrow as he finally moved within her sights.

"Don't come any closer," she called out, her voice hoarse but firm.

Sesshoumaru paid her warning no heed, continuing to stride forward in his usual, languid fashion. The swords at his hip rattled slightly as he closed in, stoking his curiosity. He eyed Kagome as he approached, silently daring her to do as she threatened to, with her sizzling purifying arrow pointed straight and true to his chest.

"I won't hesitate," she screamed, her tone frayed with nervous adrenaline. "Not even for you, Sesshoumaru."

He stopped, raising an eyebrow in slight distaste at her familiarity. For a long moment, he did nothing more than stare at her, his expression impassive, yet calculating. Kagome held her own under the intensity of his cold golden glare, her arms firm as she held the bow, the glow of the arrow pulsating and spiking along with her annoyance.

"Is he dead?" Sesshoumaru asked tonelessly, motioning slightly to the lump behind her.

She stared at him for a long moment before releasing her stance with a shaky breath. "No," she admitted, tucking the arrow back into her quiver.

Sesshoumaru reigned in his youki as he watched her disarm. "Where is Tessaiga?"

Kagome nervously chewed on her bottom lip. "I don't know," she murmured. "It's still too heavy for him to use, and he threw it to the side in frustration." Tears slipped from the corners of her eyelids. "I told the others to bring it when they had the chance, but…" She waved her arm helplessly. "Obviously, they haven't caught up to me yet."

Sesshoumaru looked past her, gazing imperiously down at the face of his half-brother. _So Bokusenou was right_, he mused silently. _His youkai blood took over, shutting out the human soul._ He narrowed his eyes as he continued to stare. _He has become nothing but a mindless killing machine. When he awakens, he will continue this massacre._

His eyes shifted to Kagome. She sat beside Inuyasha, hovering defensively as she watched him warily. _Does she realize the danger she's in?_ he wondered. _In this state, Inuyasha recognizes neither friend nor foe. Why does she protect him, when he would just as soon slay her?_

One of the swords at his hip pulsated, clattering against its mates. _Why, Father?_ he thought savagely. _Why is this vile half-breed so worthy of your love?_

He took a step forward. Kagome pushed back, covering Inuyasha's body with her own. "I won't let you kill him," she vowed, her gaze ruthless, even as tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Hmph." With a flick of his wrist, he tossed something in the air. "I don't attack defenseless adversaries."

He gained little satisfaction from the shock that coursed over her expression when she realized what he'd done.

"_You_ had it?" she gasped, reaching out, touching Tessaiga's scabbard tentatively. "But…how? Why?" Her eyes were wide as they met his. _You know the secret?_

"Inuyasha is an idiot, to toss away such a valuable sword," Sesshoumaru replied. "One never knows if something so powerful might fall into the hands of an enemy."

Kagome clutched the still-sheathed sword to her chest. She was visibly shaking as she contemplated the implication of his words. "Thank you," she whispered, lowering her eyes, glancing back at her beloved.

An inexplicable, sharp pain sliced through Sesshoumaru's heart as he stood there. That she cared for him was obvious; that she was willing to put herself in such danger for him was nothing short of impressive…and yet, Sesshoumaru still didn't understand _why_. Why she felt that way…

…or why he felt it, as well.

"He does not deserve your compassion," he muttered with a sniff, turning on his heel. "Nor mine. I warn you: the next time the sword is in my possession, I will not be so generous."


	25. Unworthy

Title: Unworthy

Author: LuxKen27

Genre: Drama

Universe: Mid-canon manga (Chapter 292)

Rating: T

Warnings: Angst

Word Count (250 max): 250

Summary: In the aftermath of possession, Sango finds herself unworthy of Miroku's respect…much less anything more.

Entry for: iyissekiwa prompt #67, "Catch" **(3****rd**** Place)**

Disclaimer:_ The_ Inuyasha _concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media._

.xxxxx.

Sango clutched her hands in her lap, heat and humiliation crashing over her in waves. Miroku sat stoically beside her, seemingly serene in spite of his multiple wounds. _Injuries I caused_, she reminded herself, her eyes slipping away from him. _How could he ever forgive me? How could I ever forgive myself?_

She couldn't allow him to take the blame for this. It was _her_ fault that she had been possessed by the salamander youkai. She'd allowed her petty jealousy to override her better judgment. She deserved the loss of his respect, or anything other feelings he might have had.

"Sango," Miroku finally said. "I want to tell you something."

Her chest constricted, a breath catching at the back of her throat. _This is it._

"You're very special to me," he said softly. "I never thought I'd be able to trust _anyone_ as I do you…but we are comrades. We fight alongside each other in battle, and for that reason…I could never love you as an ordinary woman."

Hot tears threatened to spill down her cheeks. "I know that," she said, striving to keep the raw hurt out of her voice. "I understand...it's not like I hoped you were in love with me or anything…"

Awkward silence stretched between them as she continued to silently berate herself for her foolish, reckless actions.

"We've said everything, right?" she finally asked. "Then I'll go."

"No." Suddenly she felt the warmth of his hand, engulfing her wrist, tugging insistently. "I'm only just beginning."


	26. Golden Child

Title: Golden Child

Author: LuxKen27

Universe: Canon (post-manga)

Word length (250 min): 1016

Rating: K+

Warnings: A touch of angst

Summary: Sesshoumaru recalls his childhood interactions with his father during one of his visits with Rin.

Entry for: iyfic_contest Week 172, "Baggage" prompt

Disclaimer:_ The_ Inuyasha _concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media._

.xxxxx.

Sesshoumaru gazed down at the child seated next to him, his expression softening into what passed for 'doting' for such a stoic taiyoukai. "You find it pleasing, Rin?" he murmured.

Her entire face lit up as her gaze met his. "Oh, yes, my lord," she gushed, bringing the soft silk close to her cheek. "It's beautiful!" She heaved a heartfelt sigh, her eyes fluttering shut as she caressed the material.

"Hm," he said, satisfaction settling over him as he watched her enjoy the gift. It was unsettling, this sense of pride and possessiveness he had when it came to this little human girl. She had come to mean far more to him than he ever thought possible. He wasn't able to visit her often, but when he did, he wanted to make every moment in her presence count.

In some ways, the situation wasn't so very different from his own childhood.

His father had been absent for most of it, spending long months traveling the breadth of his domain, settling disputes or fighting enemies. He remembered quite clearly the joy he felt whenever his father returned home, always boasting some exotic gift or exciting story to lavish upon his only child. Even as a boy, Sesshoumaru was intensely proud of his lineage, honored to be the heir to such power and strength.

But, even being the great Inu no Taisho's son did not mean he was immune to the awe the man inspired in his people. Sesshoumaru, perhaps more than anyone else, worshipped his father unconditionally. He took his training seriously, determined to always have his father's acceptance and approval.

For a few fleeting years, he was the golden child, the apple of his father's eye.

And then…one day…in the blink of an eye, his whole world disappeared.

His father left, ostensibly on another of his far-reaching journeys to some remote area of his kingdom.

But he never came back.

The adulation of a small boy turned to bewilderment. Was it _him_? Had he done something to drive his wonderful, powerful, awe-inspiring father away? They had squabbled over some petty matter the night before, it was true, and it _he_ who had been at fault, but he never had the chance to set things to rights before dawn broke the next day.

His mother assured him that he was not to blame. It was merely the draw of the land: one day he, too, would feel the desire to wander.

Fear and doubt turned to resentment, however, when he learned of his father's _true_ reason for leaving: he had taken up with a human woman, and given her a child.

He would never forget the day he came across the secret little family, quite by accident.

The sky was brilliantly blue and cloudless, the sun warm on his back as he flew in the direction of the eastern mountains, off to settle some small dispute between two minor nobles. He had decided to stop in a small glen in the middle of a dense forest, far from any human or youkai settlements.

He had only wanted to slake his thirst…

But that's when he spotted them.

His father, with his arms around a human woman, holding her gently, lovingly – a way he'd never embraced his youkai mate. They were murmuring softly to each other, poking at something in the woman's arms. Even from a distance, the human babbling grated at his ears.

He watched with wide eyes as his father scooped the little half-breed mutt from his mother's arms, showering him with brilliant smiles he'd once only bestowed upon his other, _legitimate_ child. "My golden boy," he declared, earning a burble and cough from the hanyou baby.

The words sliced straight through him.

_I've been replaced._

He turned away, leaving without a word, unable to look upon his father with anything other than hurt and disgust. He completed his business and returned home to his mother, his expression muted and cold, his heart shuttered from the rest of the world.

It was only upon his father's death that he learned of the swords commissioned from Totosai, ones that had helped him conquer his foes, rule his territories – and protect his hidden human family. It was a final, lasting insult to be bequeathed the lesser of the two, while the golden child received the one with all the power.

He didn't understand his father's reasoning then, and he supposed that he never would.

"My lord, it grows late," came a quiet, almost relieved voice, breaking into Sesshoumaru's thoughts. He glanced up to see Jaken entering the small hut, clutching the Staff of Two Heads nervously. The little imp hated spending long periods of time in the human village.

Rin looked up then, grasping his arm insistently. "Do you have to leave?" she whimpered, her fingers curling into the sleeve of his kimono.

"Yes," he replied quietly.

Her eyes fell to the floor as she sucked her bottom lip between her teeth. The stench of tears assailed him, and he felt her fingers latching tighter and tighter onto his arm.

He gazed at her impassively. "You know this is the best place for you, Rin," he said. His father's kingdom had withered and fractured following his death. It would take many years – and many bloody battles – to unite it once again. During such dangerous times, there was no place at his side for a child, much less a human.

She nodded, running her free hand over the kimono in her lap, fighting to keep her tears in check.

Sesshoumaru made to stand, surprised when she didn't let go, instead rising up with him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Don't forget to come back for me," she pleaded, squeezing her thin arms around his armor, catching fistfuls of his hair as it flowed down around her.

A surge of protectiveness washed through him as he brought a hand to her head, gently running his claws through her hair. "Never," he promised. _Never will you know the pain I have known._

_I'll always return for you, my golden child._


	27. Savior

Title: Savior

Author: LuxKen27

Genre: Drama

Universe: Late-canon manga (Chapter 536)

Rating: T

Warning: Suicidal contemplation

Word Count (250 max): 250

Summary: Miroku stares down most certain death in the wake of the kazaana's expansion.

Entry for: iyissekiwa prompt #69, "Peril" **(2****nd**** Place)**

Disclaimer:_ The_ Inuyasha _concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media._

.xxxxx.

_Keep…going._

Miroku trudged through the disgusting innards of Naraku's body, his right arm extended out in front of him. His raised his left hand to his face, covering his nose and mouth with his sleeve in order to withstand another blast of shouki.

_Must…keep…going._

The kazaana was growing larger by the second, its winds whistling around his grip on his staff. Poison pulsated up the length of his arm, a keen reminder of his peril.

_Sango…_

His heart constricted as her final expression, one of abject horror, flashed across his mind.

_No…I will not allow you to die._

The prickles of pain drew dangerously closer to his heart. Sweat beaded his brow.

"_Take me with you,"_ echoed an ethereal voice.

"What?" Miroku whispered, unable to see beyond the thick, purplish haze.

"_Houshi-sama, we will die together."_

Blood roared in his ears as his panic swelled.

"_No_," he moaned, stumbling forward, away from the illusion. He landed at an odd angle, his staff rolling just out of reach. "Stay away."

He felt like he was drowning.

_I'm not going to make it._

His right palm whistled menacingly. His left hand slipped from its place over his mouth.

_Sango…_

"Take this," a new voice commanded, shoving something cold and hard and metallic against his face. He gazed up, alarmed – shocked – relieved.

"But…why?" he questioned, staring at his savior.

Sango drew her sword, turning to face their mutual enemy. "I won't let you go, houshi-sama," she replied with determination. "Not without a fight."


	28. Mistaken Identity

Title: Mistaken Identity

Author: LuxKen27

Genre: General/Humor

Universe: Canon

Rating: K+

Warnings: Slight innuendo

Word Count: 100

Summary: Kagome makes a shocking discovery.

Entry for: dokuga_contest [Sess/Kag] Drabble #20, "Blind" **(3****rd**** Place)**

Disclaimer:_ The_ Inuyasha _concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media._

.xxxxx.

Kagome slanted a coy look at Inuyasha as something dark and desirous brushed against her miko senses. She reached for his hand, her heart skipping a beat.

"Keh," he spat, pulling away.

She furrowed her brow. "Inuyasha?" she questioned. The feeling began to ebb away.

He glared at her. "Are you blind, wench?" he muttered, pained. "That's not me."

She flushed. "If not you, then…?"

Inuyasha shot a mutinous glare over his shoulder. Reluctantly, she followed the line of his gaze, past the bowed heads of Sango and Miroku…

Sesshoumaru's lips curled into a small smile as their eyes met.


	29. Power Play

Title: Power Play

Author: LuxKen27

Genre: Romance (of the fluff variety)

Universe: Alternate

Rating: Y

Warnings: Sensual nudity

Word Count: 267

Summary: Nothing like a little fun and games first thing in the morning…

Entry for: ebony_silks [Sess/Kag] Week #78, "Sigh" prompt** (1****st**** Place)**

Disclaimer:_ The_ Inuyasha _concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media._

.xxxxx.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes, welcoming the sunlight that filtered into the room. He lay quietly, gold meeting gold as he turned toward the window, relaxing into the softness of the unfamiliar mattress, appreciating the silence of the early morning.

The rest of his senses slowly roused. The soft whirl of the overhead fan settled in his ears as he became aware of the sweet scent permeating the room. He smiled as he shifted in the bed, reaching out to curl a lock of ebony silk around his finger.

_It's been too long_, he mused, tracing the tip of one claw along the exposed length of her neck.

She sighed in her sleep, long and soft and content.

He sat up slightly, gazing down at her as he continued, trailing his fingers along her shoulders, down her arms. She shivered under his gentle assault but didn't relent, her eyes firmly shut, her chest rising and falling in soft rhythm.

A feral gleam twinkled in his eye as he leaned over her, allowing one hand to disappear under the sheets. _So you want to play, do you? _he thought, his fingers caressing the soft skin of her thigh.

She shifted, allowing him the access he craved. He cupped her softly, languidly, stroking with the heel of his hand, content to merely watch as she fought to feign sleep. Finally, he was rewarded, her eyes fluttering open, glassy with desire.

"Shouldn't you know by now that I _always_ win?" he murmured triumphantly, sliding a finger into her warmth.

"Don't stop," she sighed, her hand skimming down to encourage his. "Don't…ever…stop."


	30. Solace

Title: Solace

Author: LuxKen27

Genre: General

Universe: Alternate

Rating: T

Warnings: Language

Word Count: 2273

Summary: Sometimes five-year-olds can see where fully-grown adults are blind.

Entry for: ebony_silks [Sess/Kag] Week #79, "Womanizer" prompt **(3****rd**** Place)**

Disclaimer:_ The_ Inuyasha _concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media._

.xxxxx.

Sesshoumaru growled as the buzzer at his front door rang. _What now?_ he groused internally, reluctantly pushing away from his desk. It had been a very long day, and now he was slaving over a report that was due early the next morning. He really didn't need any more distractions – between his desk lamp attempting to go on the fritz and the pounding rain outside, he was already having a hard enough time concentrating on this dull as dirt database.

The bell buzzed again, long and insistent, and he swallowed an irritated growl as he wrenched open the door. "What is it?" he snarled, before realizing who it was.

"I'm sorry," Kagome immediately apologized, looking up at him with pleading eyes. "I know its last minute, Sesshoumaru, but would you mind watching Mayu for a few hours?"

Sesshoumaru blinked. _What?_ his mind muddled. _Baby-sit? Now?_

"I know you're really busy," she stumbled, "but it's rather important. I can feel an argument looming, and – " Her eyes dropped. "I don't want Mayu to hear it."

He appraised his neighbor carefully. She'd lived across the hall for the better part of year now, along with her daughter, Mayu. Kagome was an incredibly talented artist, but wasn't able to make ends meet by merely selling her work – thus, she held several small-time jobs and worked strange hours. It was hardly the first time he'd been asked to baby-sit, but he usually had a bit more warning than this…

Mayu whimpered, clutching at her mother's leg. It was obvious to one and all that she was upset, which only served to stoke Sesshoumaru's curiosity.

"Please, Sesshoumaru," Kagome pleaded in a low voice. "It's Koga – he's on his way over, and, well…" She shrugged helplessly. "Please?"

He sighed, mentally shoving his irritation from his mind. "Fine," he relented, sending his gaze heavenward.

"Thanks," Kagome breathed, sinking down to hug her daughter. "Mayu, you're going to stay with Uncle Sesshoumaru, okay? Be good for him, and don't bother him if he's trying to work."

Mayu nodded solemnly, her wide eyes taking in every reassurance.

Sesshoumaru's nerves rankled at the familiar-yet-unwanted title of 'uncle', but he felt his heart melt a little as he watched Kagome embrace her daughter before turning her over to him.

"You're a lifesaver, Sesshoumaru," she said, squeezing his arm before dashing back to her own apartment.

Sesshoumaru shot her a wry glance before aiming his attention at the little girl. "Well, Mayu, come in," he offered, stepping aside to allow her in. "You know the run of the place. There's a snack in the fridge if you want something to eat."

"Thanks," she murmured, moving like a ghost through his small, neat apartment. He heard her rustling about in his kitchen as he settled back at his desk. He wasn't worried in the least that she'd act up; Mayu was pretty self-sufficient for a five-year-old, and knew by now that if he was sitting at his desk, he meant serious business.

He turned his attention back to the report, fighting the urge to let his eyes to glaze over as he looked at the numbers. Sometimes his job at the firm really sucked, and this was definitely one of those times. He held the thankless position of company accountant, always the one bringing the gritty bottom line to this group of happy-go-lucky, head-in-the-clouds businessmen. It was quarterly report time, which meant days upon days of crunching numbers and filing paperwork.

Joy.

His desk lamp began to blink again, eventually spazzing out and leaving him partially in the dark. "Dammit," he moaned, reaching over to switch it off. His computer screen glowed eerily in the background as he rested his elbows on the desk and shoved his hands through his hair.

Really, could anything else go wrong today?

With a heavy sigh, he stood again, heading into the kitchen to retrieve a spare bulb. He rummaged around the storage closet, his frustration only growing as he came across package after package of wrong wattage bulbs. When he finally emerged victorious, he caught sight of Mayu, sitting at his kitchen table…

…silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

Well, shit.

Sesshoumaru stood awkwardly as he watched the little girl cry into her cornflakes. If there was one thing in the world he wasn't good with, it was crying kids. His childhood had been far from ideal, with a cold mother and a distant father, growing up as an only child in a fairly wealthy, elitist social circle. What was the value in learning how to _comfort_ others when one couldn't really even stand to be in their _presence_?

"Mayu?" he asked awkwardly. "Are you okay?"

She glanced up suddenly, as if she hadn't even realized he'd been in the same room as her for the last five minutes. Her wide, blue eyes were rimmed red, her lips quivering as she attempted to calm herself. For a moment, she looked like a miniature version of her mother, waves of dark hair flowing over her shoulders, pale skin almost translucent in the soft glow of the overhead light.

Sesshoumaru's heart took a painful beat as he watched her. He was about to open his mouth again when muffled noises seeped through the thin apartment walls.

"I _am_ serious, Koga!" came an angry voice. "I'm not one of your stupid little groupies! I have a real life, _and_ I have a kid to take care of. I don't have time for your womanizing bullshit!"

"Yeah, yeah," came the sarcastic reply. "You hold up that kid of yours like a martyr. 'Oh, look at the burden I have to bear!' Maybe if you hadn't run off her father – "

Sesshoumaru crossed the room in two strides, sinking down beside Mayu and wrapping his arms around her tiny form. His breath hitched when he felt her hands drift around his neck, her warm tears pooling on his shoulder.

"Don't you dare talk about my daughter that way!" Kagome raged. "She is _not_ the burden here. If you can't grow up and be serious, then I don't have time for you!"

"Fine," was the clipped reply, followed by the slam of a door, one that reverberated down the hall.

Mayu hiccupped against Sesshoumaru's chest, and he tightened his grip on her. _Poor kid,_ he thought_. I know exactly how you feel._

.xxxxx.

Kagome was shaking in the wake of the argument. She really hadn't meant for it to escalate out of control like that…and she was absolutely mortified to think that the whole hall probably heard it.

Not that it was the first time her neighbors would be privy to her personal business. Sometimes her fiery artist's temper got the better of her before she could tame it.

She took a deep breath, pressing her fingers to her temples. _It really is for the best_, she reminded herself. _You don't need Koga's bullshit. When are you going to learn that you'll never be able to change a man, no matter how much you want to?_

Koga was loud, and brash, sometimes speaking before he thought, but he also had a kind heart hidden beneath that gruff exterior. He'd been the first person to show interest in her art in months, buying a few pieces from her last showing, and they'd struck up a friendly acquaintanceship. He was so suave…and she hadn't had a date in years…that she couldn't resist falling for his charms.

Unfortunately, she wasn't the only one. Apparently he enjoyed the company of many women, flitting from one short relationship to the other while stringing her along on the side, full of empty promises – to help her find a steady agent for her work, to be there for her and Mayu when times got tough…

She'd been thinking long and hard about what to do, ever since her suspicions about his infidelity had been confirmed. He could be a valuable asset to her career – and, indeed, had introduced her to some very important people – but ultimately, was proving to be a drain on her personal life.

She was too old to play games, and she would be no one's 'kept woman'.

_Where are all the good men hiding?_ she bemoaned silently. Surely her late husband hadn't been the last nice one left on planet Earth…

"Oh, Mayu," she sighed, covering her face with her hands. Her daughter was _so_ sensitive, and sometimes, proved truly wise beyond her years. She'd taken an instant dislike to Koga, and now Kagome found herself despairing for ever disregarding her daughter's reaction. If she'd just listened to this tiny child, she apparently would have saved herself a lot of heartbreak.

She drifted into the kitchen, turning the taps of the sink and splashing cold water on her face. Sometimes life really sucked – and this was definitely one of those times, when she was reminded so sharply that the choice of men out there, who were willing to even look in her direction after learning she had a kid, were truly few and far between.

"Listen to yourself," she muttered, taking a deep breath. "What's most important right now is taking care of Mayu. Her happiness comes first." _I've had my chance at love, and it was taken away from me…_

Speaking of which – she didn't want to burden Sesshoumaru any longer than necessary.

Her lips turned up in a wry smile as she paused by the mirror in the foyer, running her fingers through her hair. Of all the people that lived on her hall, he was the last one she ever expected to actually be friendly with. He mostly kept to himself, but was always willing to watch Mayu for her. She'd even managed to get him over for dinner once or twice. She sensed he lived a lonely life, but hardly felt like she was in a position to help him out.

After all, she was in much the same boat…

She slipped across the dead-silent hall, tapping the buzzer. Her heart began to pound heavily in her chest as she stood there, hearing no movement behind the door. Her brow furrowed and she rang the bell again, dread beginning to prickle at the base of her spine.

After what seemed like an eternity, the door finally opened. Kagome involuntarily sucked in a breath as she was met with a heavenly vision, her tall, elegant neighbor holding her sleeping child on his hip, looking entirely too domestic by half. He eyed her imperiously, his mouth drawn in a grim line, distorting an otherwise beautiful visage.

"I'm sorry," she burst out, the apology bubbling up on her tongue before she could stop it. "I didn't mean – "

He held out his free hand, motioning for her to quiet. "No need to explain," he said softly. "We heard most of it."

Her face flushed with shame and she looked down at her feet. "That's what I was afraid of," she mumbled.

"Hm," was the muffled reply. She dared to glance up again, her heart skipping another beat as he adjusted his hold on her daughter. Once she realized she'd caught his gaze, she struggled valiantly to hold it; his scrutiny was intense, couched in a slightly narrowed expression.

"You're good with her," she said softly after a long moment, her eyes drifting lovingly over her daughter.

He shrugged at that, and Kagome wondered, was a hint of a blush that crossed his cheeks just now? "She's a good girl," he replied, disengaging her and handing her to Kagome. "Just like her mother."

Kagome accepted her child gratefully, noting with some distress the exhausted cast of her closed eyes and the tracks of dried tears that glistened on her cheeks. She looked up sharply at Sesshoumaru's last statement, only to find his expression inscrutable.

"You deserve better than that, Kagome," he murmured. "Someone who could love you _and_ your daughter in equal measure."

Her breath hitched, and she found herself at a loss for words. She stared at him, glancing over his aristocratic features as if she was only just discovering him. "Thanks," she managed to choke out.

He nodded silently, bidding her farewell and closing the door as noiselessly as he'd opened it.

She made it across the hall, safely locking the door behind her, before Mayu woke up. "Mama?" she murmured groggily, her eyes drifting open.

"Yes, baby?" Kagome replied, hugging her close.

"Is he gone?"

Kagome nodded, biting her bottom lip. "Yes, wretched ol' Mr. Koga is gone, and he's not coming back," she vowed. "I'm sorry he was so mean to you."

Mayu sniffled. "I'm sorry he was so mean to _you_, Mama," she whimpered.

"Now, now," Kagome chided as they moved into the little girl's bedroom. "Don't you worry about me – the most important thing in my life is _you_. Don't ever doubt that I love you, baby, and I only want you to be happy. Whatever it takes, we'll make it. You will always have a say, and I promise to do a better job of listening."

"Really?" Mayu asked as Kagome tucked her into the bed.

Kagome nodded firmly, brushing Mayu's hair from her forehead and leaning down to kiss her cheeks.

Mayu watched her mother's movements with wide, assessing eyes, fighting the battle against afternoon exhaustion. "Know who I really like, Mama?" she asked, so breathy it was almost a sigh.

"Who?" Kagome smiled, her tone indulgent. The rain beat softly against the window, lulling her to sleep ever so slightly as well.

"Uncle Sesshoumaru," Mayu said, eyes fluttering shut as her grogginess claimed her. "Why don't you marry him?"


	31. Sweet Sorrow

Title: Sweet Sorrow

Author: LuxKen27

Genre: Romance

Universe: Alternate

Rating: T

Warnings: Slight innuendo

Word Count: 400

Summary: Absence makes the heart grow fonder.

Entry for: dokuga_contest [Sess/Kag] Drabble #23, "Missing"

Disclaimer:_ The_ Inuyasha _concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media._

.xxxxx.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open as she felt the shift of the mattress beneath her. She burrowed further into the bed, drawing the covers around herself, as the weight beside her lifted away.

"Do you really have to leave?" she sighed.

"Do we really have to go through this every time?" he replied. In spite of his choice of words, his tone was patient. "You knew this is how it would be."

She drew her knees to her chest as he shuffled towards the bath. _What's that old saying?_ she thought wryly as she heard the taps running. _Only fools rush in?_

Yes, she had known what she was getting herself into when she agreed to become his lover. She knew he was a very powerful man, the leader of his field, and that his job required almost nonstop world travel. She knew he had heretofore devoted his life to his business, and that he was hardly the sort to drop everything on a whim.

Yet she also knew that, beneath his icy exterior, lurked the heart of a fiery and passionate man…

He slipped quietly back into the room, moving with understated grace as he dressed and packed a travelling bag. She watched him silently, looking for any reassurance.

Satisfied that he was finished, he turned to her, his lips drawn up in a small, indulgent smile. "I'm sorry you can't come with me," he murmured, sinking down on the bed beside her.

"Is this the hardest part?" she asked suddenly, turning to face him. "Leaving?"

"No," he mused, reaching out, tracing the sweep of her brow with one finger.

She sucked in a breath, her heart beating painfully in her chest. Surely, he didn't mean…?

He laughed then – the great Ice Lord himself actually deigned to _laugh_. "Silly girl," he teased. "I'd have hoped you knew me well enough to realize it by now."

"What?" she whispered fearfully.

"The hardest part, by far, is missing you," he replied, inching closer with each word, his lips meeting hers at the end of a breath.

She felt herself melting into his embrace, fear and doubt falling away. Just as her arms curled around his neck, he pulled away.

"I'm sorry," he apologized again, shuddering. "I have to go."

"All right," she relented. "Just promise me, you'll return."

He granted her an enigmatic smile. "Only if you promise to wait for me."


	32. Good Morning

Title: Good Morning

Author: LuxKen27

Genre: Romance

Universe: Alternate

Rating: M

Warnings: Innuendo

Word Count: 300

Summary: Sesshoumaru wakes up under most auspicious circumstances.

Entry for: dokuga_contest [Sess/Kag] Drabble #24, "Clock" **(2****nd**** Place)**

Disclaimer:_ The_ Inuyasha _concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media._

.xxxxx.

Sesshoumaru stirred, slowly rising up from the depths of sleep. Pliant fingers twined through his hair, each gentle tug against his scalp falling in rhythm with the soft melody that filled his senses. As he drifted closer to the edge of consciousness, he felt warm hands gliding along the planes of his back, dipping low over his waist, drifting high over his shoulders. Twin pressures rippled down the center of his back as thumbs were pressed alongside his spine.

He sighed deeply, her ministrations – and her humming – only serving to lull him back to sleep.

…_sleep…_

He felt her weight settle over the backs of his legs as she repositioned herself, her strokes becoming increasingly stronger as she angled above him. She pressed the heels of her hands against his shoulder blades, holding the intensity for a long moment before releasing it.

…_so…good…_

Her fingers fanned out over his ribs as she moved lower, her palms cupped carefully to deliver gentle, circular strokes near the small of his back.

He was boneless as he lay there, struggling to stay awake enough to enjoy it.

"What time is it?" he murmured, unwilling to open his eyes and find out for himself.

Kagome chuckled softly, her hands sliding down over his hips. "If you're thinking about the clock, then I must be doing something wrong."

"Hm." If he had been able, he would've shrugged.

He inhaled sharply as he felt her fall forward, her hands drifting around his waist – and lower – as her breasts came flush against his back. "Don't worry," she whispered, her breath warm in his ear, "I won't let you be late."

"If your hands stay on that path, we might be here for awhile," he returned in a low voice.

"And would that be so bad?" she teased.


	33. Puppy Love

Title: Puppy Love

Author: LuxKen27

Genre: General/Humor

Universe: Canon (post-manga)

Rating: K+

Warnings: None

Word Count: 100

Summary: Kagome explains a very simple fact of life to Sesshoumaru.

Entry for: dokuga_contest [Sess/Kag] Drabble #25, "Elbow"

Disclaimer:_ The_ Inuyasha _concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media._

.xxxxx.

Sesshoumaru narrowed an assessing glare as Jaken bustled out of the hut.

"Rin doesn't wish to see you, my lord," the imp declared in a much put-upon tone. "Something about being all elbows and knees."

Sesshoumaru frowned, looking up as the door covering rustled once again. "What sorcery is this, miko?" he demanded, sending his piercing gaze Kagome's way. "What's wrong with Rin?"

Kagome quirked an eyebrow as she studied her brother-in-law. Could such an astute creature, usually so sensitive to his surroundings, truly be so oblivious?

"It's called being in love, my lord," she replied with a knowing smile.


	34. Link

Title: Link

Author: LuxKen27

Genre: General

Universe: Canon AR (divergence from Chapter 552)

Rating: T

Warnings: None

Word Count: 1699

Summary: Ten years after the well closes forever, Sesshoumaru offers Kagome some much-needed answers to her unresolved past.

Entry for: ebony_silks [Sess/Kag] Week #81, "Ghost" prompt

Disclaimer:_ The_ Inuyasha _concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media._

.xxxxx.

A soft knock sounded on the door of his office. He inclined his head as a servant opened it slightly, poking his head in. "Your guest has arrived, my lord."

"Thank you," Sesshoumaru answered tonelessly, eyes dropping back to the documents before him. He sighed, scratching a quick signature across the bottom of the lot. _I shouldn't keep her waiting_, he thought, tossing the papers on top of a growing stack ready for delivery. _After all, it's only been five hundred years._

He shrugged into his coat as he left the study, straightening his tie as he walked along the dimly lit corridor. He came to a shuttering halt in front of the massive library doors, staring at the dark wood for a long moment. He could feel her aura, weak though it was behind the solid doors, prickling against his latent youki. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

This would be harder than he anticipated.

"I hope you have found everything to your liking," he announced as he threw open the doors with little flourish. His guest rose from her seat at his entrance, turning to face him –

– and he exhaled sharply at the very sight of her. God, if he didn't know better…he would've sworn he was staring at his beloved Rin.

"Sesshoumaru?" she queried, her expression a mix of surprise, awe, and wonder. "Is that really you?"

He managed to find his voice. "Indeed," he replied, approaching her with languid strides, motioning for her to sit. "Kagome."

She fell back into her seat, still eying him with disbelief as he settled across from her. He shifted uncomfortably under her scrutiny, but decided to let her look as long as was necessary for her to believe it. Yes, she really was sitting across from him, five hundred years after they had parted. Yes, she really had been invited into his home, via exclusive invitation, to be granted the first interview he had given to a journalist in years.

He couldn't prevent a small smile from creasing his lips. "You look like you've seen a ghost," he remarked, pushing a hand through his curtain of hair.

"I just can't believe it," she sputtered, her mouth opening and closing rapidly. A slight blush tinted her cheeks as her eyes fell. "You don't look a day older."

"Hm." He quirked a brow. Surely by now she realized that youkai aged far slower than humans?

She continued to study the notebook in her lap as the realization dawned over her. "Why am I really here?" she asked softly.

"You don't believe the reclusive author-in-residence wishes to finally give an account of his past twenty years in seclusion?" he replied sardonically, his smirk only increasing. She always had been a smart one.

Her aura flared as she glanced up at him. "It's been ten years since the well closed," she bit off. "Why now? Why did you let me suffer so long?"

He heaved a sigh, unleashing his youki, allowing it to fill the room with an icy chill, lest she have any ideas about punishing him. "The cloak-and-dagger tactics were strictly by order," he explained. "Apparently my brother thought ten years a sufficient mourning period for humans." He wrinkled his nose as he observed her reaction. "Obviously, he thought wrong."

She had been ready to jump out of her seat at the slightest provocation, but the mention of Inuyasha brought her up short. "This was all Inuyasha's doing?" she asked, her hand closing at her throat.

"Indeed."

She cast a suspicious glance at him. "And you went along with it? Why?"

It was his turn to look away. "Let's just say I knew where he was coming from. Grief binds the most unlikely people together sometimes."

He could smell the tears behind her eyes, and his heart took a painful beat. Silence stretched out between them as she digested this information, this unexpected change in plans. She'd come for an exclusive, yes, but it wasn't the one she thought she was getting. He watched her struggle to contain her emotions, and his heart almost went out to her.

Was she ready to confront the past?

"All this time," she muttered. "I've felt like it was _wrong_, that I couldn't return to him, to my friends. Why? Why did the well close up forever?"

"That was Naraku's last wish," he said quietly. "To separate you two forever, to strand you on opposite ends of time."

She shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut against the tears stinging at her eyes. "Why didn't he survive, like you?" She sniffled, her implication clear though she could not give it voice: _Didn't he believe in the power of our love?_

Sesshoumaru leaned forward. "Losing you broke him, Kagome," he murmured. "He spent the rest of his life close to that well, never straying far, on the off chance that you'd find a way to break the curse and return."

Tears trickled down her cheeks. "And Sango? Miroku?"

He frowned, wanting to reach out to her, but finding himself unable to offer comfort. Such had never been his strong suit.

"They married and raised a brood of kids," he replied. "They lived in the village with the old miko Kaede…and Rin."

She glanced up sharply at the mention of his former ward's name. "Rin didn't stay with you?"

"I sent her to the village to learn how to live among her own kind again," he said. "Besides, I had my own plans and ambitions."

"Oh?" She watched as he stood and strolled toward the window, his profile as stoic and impassive as always. "And what did you do with yourself after the battle with Naraku?"

He permitted another small smile. "I ruled the world."

Kagome blinked, a vision of him in full armor and swords flashing before her eyes.

"And then?"

He shrugged. "I ran a youkai empire second only to that of my father," he mused, his expression softening as he thought back to his glory days. "I did what was honorable: I took a mate. I attempted to bring Inuyasha into the fold, but failed due to his dejection. I even gave that little fox brat a spot in my army. He turned into quite the valiant warrior."

Kagome wiped her tears away. "And Rin? Did you return for her?"

His expression closed. "No," he admitted, "but she found me nonetheless, when she was old enough to understand the consequences of her actions." He spared a glance over his shoulder in Kagome's direction, memories of that sudden reunion flooding over him.

Kagome's eyes widened as she met his gaze. "You loved her very much, didn't you?"

He returned to his seat opposite her. "It was only after losing her that I understood the depth of Inuyasha's despondency." He quirked a grim smile. "So, in a way, you have her to thank for this meeting even taking place."

She continued to study him, her expression unreadable, unnerving. His youki flared defensively, though he fought to rein it in.

"So how did you go from being a taiyoukai of the highest caliber to a notoriously reclusive author?" she asked, allowing her eyes to slide over his features.

"You know your history," he replied shortly. "Along with the rapid rise of your human development came an end to the taiyoukai population. Wars were fought among my kind as human civilization advanced into our territories. Demon-slayers grew more and more skilled as their weapons were enhanced." He shook his head. "I found that I'd built my castles on pillars of sand, and that if I was to survive, it would be among the population of men."

"That must've been quite a shock for you," she assessed. "To go from a great youkai leader to an anonymous member of humanity."

"One of my strengths has always been my ability to adapt to the situation at hand," he replied, his tone matter-of-fact, not boastful. "After losing Rin, my life was an empty shell, so it wasn't that hard to start over. I promised Inuyasha on his deathbed that I would stick around for you, to give you the link to the past he always thought you'd desire from this side of time."

She reached for his hand and squeezed it impulsively. "I find it really admirable that you did that for him," she said.

"I didn't just honor that vow for him," he murmured, allowing his fingers to close around hers. "After awhile, I found myself quite looking forward to this meeting. I've reinvented my identity so many times in the last two hundred years, that it's refreshing to be around someone who knew the _real_ me, all those centuries ago."

She glanced down at their clasped hands. "Was that the real you?" she wondered aloud.

He shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not," he replied. "But if you want your link to the past, that's all I can offer you."

Her aura was bright as she fought within herself, considering his bargain carefully. She could leave it at this – after all, her latent curiosity had been satisfied by their conversation today. She knew the facts of what had happened to her friends, her beloved hanyou, and even a sketch of the life of the youkai lord who sat across from her.

Sesshoumaru stood once more, leaving her to her inner battles. He crossed the room to a large desk, one used for studying oversized books and maps, and pulled open the drawer underneath. He took out a wrapped object, holding it reverently as he returned to his confused and quiet companion.

"At the very least, take this," he requested, laying the object in her lap. "If it's any consolation – it _is_ yours by rights, as Inuyasha's inheritance."

Kagome touched the hilt of Tessaiga lovingly, her other hand wrapping possessively around the silk that encased its sheath. "No," she replied, shaking her head. "You keep it."

He was taken aback by the swiftness of her rejection, along with the determined resolve in her eyes as she stood, facing him once again, pressing the sword back into his arms.

"I'd rather have a living, breathing link to the past," she vowed.


	35. Murphy's Law

Title: Murphy's Law

Author: LuxKen27

Genre: General

Universe: Alternate

Rating: T

Warnings: Language

Word Count: 400

Summary: "Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong."

Entry for: dokuga_contest [Sess/Kag] Drabble #27, "Spare"** (3****rd**** Place)**

Author's Note: Inspired by the image "Everyday Love 4 – #2, 'Downpour'" © 2008 Youkai Yume

Disclaimer:_ The_ Inuyasha _concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media._

.xxxxx.

_Damn_, Kagome thought, carefully guiding her car to the shoulder of the road. The blinking light on her dashboard indicated that her right rear tire had gone flat. _This is just what I need!_

She sighed as she got out of the car. It had already been a most trying day, and apparently her troubles weren't quite over. She cast a woeful glance down at her dress, a delicate green silk she'd specially picked for the occasion. _Maybe I can do this without totally ruining it_, she considered, though the last time she'd been stuck changing a tire, her clothes had not escaped unscathed.

She opened the trunk, shoving aside the miscellaneous junk she'd managed to accumulate, reaching to uncover the spare. She blinked twice as her hands moved over the empty space, groaning out loud as the memory returned. _That's right, it's still busted from the last time. Great. _

She curled her hands into fists. She was already late for a very important date, she had no spare to fix her tire, and her roadside assistance had lapsed last month. _What else can go wrong_? she mused wryly.

A fat raindrop landed on her head, soaking into her hair.

_Of course._

She bowed her head under the hood of the trunk, near the point of tears, when twin headlights illuminated her from behind.

"Need a hand?"

She turned, her heart skipping a beat as she recognized the man approaching her. _No way_, she thought, eyes widening.

Sesshoumaru, her date, came to a halt beside her, extending the coat he held over his head to shield her from the rain. She bit her lip as he silently surveyed the situation, handing her one end of the makeshift umbrella before whipping out his cell.

"How did you know?" she asked softly. They'd only been dating, sporadically, for a few weeks.

He slid a glance in her direction from the corner of his eye. "I had a hunch."

They waited quietly by the side of the road for the tow truck, which arrived in record time. Kagome turned to him as her car was taken away, opening her mouth to thank him, but he found his words first.

"I guess this means you'll have to ride with me. I promise I don't bite," he said smoothly, leaning close as he reclaimed custody of his coat. "That is, unless you want me to."


	36. The Impenetrable Fortress

Title: The Impenetrable Fortress

Author: LuxKen27

Genre: Fluff, Humor

Universe: Alternate

Rating: Y

Warnings: Innuendo

Word Count: 755

Summary: Kagome indulges in a secret hobby, but Sesshoumaru is _so_ not amused.

Entry for: ebony_silks [Sess/Kag] Week #83, Image Challenge (see below) **(2****nd**** Place)**

Author's Note: Inspired by the image "Everyday Love 4 – #4, 'Pillow Fort'" © 2008 Youkai Yume

Disclaimer:_ The_ Inuyasha _concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media._

.xxxxx.

Kagome gazed thoughtfully at the scene before her, unable to resist the small smile that rose to her lips. There, in the middle of the gigantic bed, supported by an antique, ornately carved frame, lay her husband, blissfully unaware of her ministrations. He was currently perched on his stomach, his head supported by his forearms, the shimmering curtain of his hair falling over his back and trailing off into the pristine, snow-white sheets. The morning rays of light filtered through the curtains, giving his skin a warm, golden glow.

Of all the bedrooms, in all of the houses they owned around the world, this one was by far her favorite – spring in Switzerland was like nothing else she'd ever seen. Their chalet was tucked into the mountains, where the sun seemed to shine brighter, the air seemed crisper, and the spring-dappled valley that sloped down from their drive seemed greener. It was a beautiful setting, more than fit for her equally beautiful spouse.

But this place was her favorite for another reason: it housed her ever-growing and eclectic collection of pillows. She turned none away – all shapes, sizes, fillings were welcomed, from bed rolls, to body pillows, to sofa throws. She enjoyed the most plain and practical of fabrics right alongside butter-soft suede and intricately embroidered fashions. Sesshoumaru never pretended to understand her fascination with "fluffy nothings," as he termed them, but to Kagome, there was just something about them that called to her – some sense of comfort and calm to be found in their softness.

Although, at present, "comfort" and "calm" were not exactly at the forefront of her mind.

There's something to be said for amassing a collection this large; sometimes the craziest of ideas take hold and don't let go. She'd been plagued by it since they arrived a week ago, and finally, it demanded action. And that was why, early on this spring morning, she was crouched beside her bed instead of in it – she was building a pillow fort.

Methodically she laid the groundwork for her master plan, lining up the sturdy foam throws alongside the bedframe, topping them with lighter, longer decorative shams. She added the layers carefully, moving as quietly as possible around the room, taking her time to select just the right piece to keep this silken house of cards from falling. The entire time, much to her amusement, her husband continued to sleep, completely unaware of the fact that he was slowly being enclosed by her "fluffy nothings."

Just as she reached out to put the final, tiny pillow in place, she squealed, startled to feel a hand grasping her wrist. She collapsed in a fit of giggles as her husband bolted up through the mass of pillows, catching her around the waist and looking not the least bit amused as she toppled into his lap.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded to know, pulling her upright as, like dominoes, the pillows continued to fall around them.

She shook her head, covering her mouth with her hands as the giggles continued, unabated by the glare he sent her way as he pushed the pillows away. "Really, this is how you repay my indulgence?" he huffed, pushing one perfectly-manicured hand through his hair as he surveyed the damage.

Suddenly he turned to her, the gleam in his eye sharp and knowing, almost immediately quelling her laughter. She swallowed convulsively as he leaned closer, one hand ghosting over her side. "I apologize," he said.

She furrowed her brow. "For what?"

A tiny smile pulled at the corners of his lips. "If you had the time and inclination to do all _this_," he explained, waving one arm to indicate their rather unusual surroundings, "while in _my_ bed, then that tells me I'm doing something wrong."

Her breath caught as she felt the smooth warmth of his lips on her neck. She fell back, landing in a pile of silk-encased, down-filled pillows, her uncertainty melting into a mixture of love and lust.

"Allow me to make it up to you," he murmured, his breath warm against the shell of her ear.

She gazed up at him with wide eyes. "You know of a better way to have fun in bed, other than building a pillow fort?" she asked, feigning innocence even as he settled into the cradle of her body.

His gaze smoldered and his smirk turned predatory. "More entertaining ideas _immediately_ come to mind," he returned, closing his mouth over hers as he pressed against her insistently.


	37. Royalty

Title: Royalty

Author: LuxKen27

Genre: Fluff, Romance

Universe: Alternate

Rating: K+

Warnings: Here lies excessive sappiness

Word Count: 100

Summary: Kagome frets over the idea of meeting Sesshoumaru's parents.

Entry for: dokuga_contest [Sess/Kag] Drabble #28, "Hush"

Disclaimer:_ The_ Inuyasha _concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media._

.xxxxx.

"I don't think I can do this," Kagome worried, flitting around the room. "Your parents are practically _royalty_, and – "

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru tried, to no avail.

"I mean, your father! Your _mother_!" She turned to him, eyes wide with fear. "What if they hate me for what I am?"

"You've met my brother," he intoned, arching one elegant eyebrow as he regarded her.

"But – "

He crossed the room in two strides, brushing his fingers against her quivering lips. "They'll love you," he assured her, gathering her in his arms. "And even if they don't, _I_ do. Never forget that."


	38. Searching for Answers

Title: Searching for Answers

Author: LuxKen27

Genre: General

Universe: Canon

Rating: K+

Warnings: None

Word Count: 200

Summary: Kagome wonders if she's truly made the right decision.

Author's Note: Something of a sequel to "The Wrong Ending." I have this story on the back burner to fully flesh out; that piece was the beginning – and this one is a scene close to the end. For those interested, "Indulgence" also belongs to this universe, as a moment from the middle.

Entry for: dokuga_contest [Sess/Kag] Drabble #29, "Rock"

Disclaimer:_ The_ Inuyasha _concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media._

.xxxxx.

Kagome sighed, gazing out at the sunset. "You're sure?" she murmured.

"Hm." Sesshoumaru raised a hand to quiet the rattling sword at his side. "Tessaiga is close."

"And Inuyasha?"

He lifted his face to the breeze. "I don't know."

She nodded silently, looking away. So – it appeared they were at the end of their journey, one that started eight months ago when she finally broke through the time barrier. She had come back in search of her beloved Inuyasha, only to find him missing. Sesshoumaru then offered her a bargain – he would help her search for Inuyasha, on one condition: if they found him dead, she would help him break the binding spell on Tessaiga, thus allowing him to wield it without pain.

To be so close to an answer – she should've been happy. Instead…

She rocked back, studying her companion thoughtfully. Travelling with him had brought unexpected moments of joy and solace to an otherwise bittersweet quest. She'd seen sides of him that he hid from the world, and it was seriously making her think.

Did she truly still wish to find Inuyasha alive?

…or would she be content to spend the rest of her days in Sesshoumaru's company?


	39. Don't Panic

Title: Don't Panic

Author: LuxKen27

Genre: Action/Dark

Universe: Canon

Rating: Y

Warnings: Violence

Word Count: 1243

Summary: Following a lengthy battle, Sesshoumaru finds himself face-to-face with an even deadlier foe.

Entry for: ebony_silks [Sess/Kag] Week #85, "Panic" prompt

Disclaimer:_ The_ Inuyasha _concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media._

.xxxxx.

Sesshoumaru took a deep breath, casting a wide, silent glance at his surroundings. It had been a long day; his courtyard-turned-battlefield, littered with corpses, was testimony enough for that fact. The enemy had been swift, the attack a surprise, but his well-trained forces had finally beaten them into retreat.

He nodded grimly to his general. "They've all left?" he asked, swiping Bakusaiga once in the air before replacing it at his hip.

"Yes, my lord," the general replied, eyeing his master warily.

"Fine," Sesshoumaru said. "I trust we did not lose many men?" His armed forces were among the most elite youkai warriors in the entire country. Even during an unexpected raid, to lose great swathes of them would've been unthinkable.

His general shook his head. "Indeed not, my lord. We have served you proudly and honorably."

Sesshoumaru watched as the medics, under the direction of his court physician, scurried through the bloody battlegrounds, picking through the corpses for their injured or fallen kin. "As always," Sesshoumaru murmured in dismissal. "You are free to leave."

The general bowed and turned, gathering the remaining forces and heading back inside the safety of the inner castle walls. Sesshoumaru continued to stand where he was, something disturbing niggling at the back of his mind. He furrowed his brow as he watched the medics bustle about, trying to pinpoint why he was so abruptly plagued with unease.

_Where is my wife?_ he suddenly thought, glancing about. His scowl deepened as he surveyed the landscape. It was odd that she had not found him yet; she knew the lay of the land well enough by now that returning to his side after a skirmish took no more than five or ten minutes, even from the furthest points of his holdings.

"My lord!"

Sesshoumaru turned, the sudden cry piercing through his reverie. One of the medics was waving frantically at him in an attempt to catch his attention. "My lord, it is your lady wife!"

Sesshoumaru frowned as he set off, approaching the kneeling young man at his usual languid pace. His heart beat steadily in his chest, his thoughts turning slightly annoyed as he walked. Kagome was among the most skilled of the fighters under his protection, and she'd always insisted on taking part in any battles that came their way. Recognizing her stubbornness for what it was, he'd insisted on training her to use a sword in complement with her bow and arrows. However… _How many times have I told her to wear armor?_ he groused. _And how many times has she refused, saying she could watch her own back?_

"My lord," the medic breathed, completely intimidated as Sesshoumaru glowered down at him. "She's in a bad way."

Sesshoumaru could see that for himself – Kagome lay on her stomach, a deep, ugly, bleeding gash sliced across her back. For a moment, his world tilted on its axis; his vision blurred and became tainted with red as his youki raged at the sight of her injuries. He shoved the quivering medic out of the way, falling to the ground beside her, alarm rising fast and high in his gut.

He fought to contain himself as he gently rolled her over. "Kagome," he murmured softly, laying a hand on her shoulder. A small wave of relief showered him as he realized she was still breathing, albeit shallowly.

She did not respond.

He stood swiftly, drawing Tenseiga. "Show me," he commanded, gripping the hilt of the sword so tightly his entire arm shook under the pressure.

Tenseiga glowed blue, humming softly as its magic rose to life, showing him the caretakers of the underworld. The little imps were cackling as they went about their work, chaining his wife to the ground, sucking the life force from her body. He struck at them with unnecessary force, slicing the air above her face. All but one of them disappeared with a cry, the lone resistor glancing back at him with a sadistic expression.

Sesshoumaru was momentarily stunned, watching as the imp dropped the chain it had been working with and crawled up on her chin, sucking hard, attempting to draw her soul from her body. The taiyoukai growled, earning a shocked look from the medic a few feet away, and swiped at his foe again.

"Leave her be!" he snarled, but the imp only laughed, pulling harder. Sesshoumaru blanched when he saw Kagome's soul rise to the surface, a pale form struggling, but losing the battle to stay inside her unconscious body.

_What is this?_ Sesshoumaru asked himself. He'd always been able to dispatch the guardians of the underworld with one blow from Tenseiga; instead, the sword's power only seemed to transfer to this demon, strengthening it.

"M-my lord!" the medic yelped, scrambling to his knees and shifting backwards with great haste.

Sesshoumaru's head snapped up, his attention narrowing on the now frantic young man. "You see it, too?" he inquired, earning a swift nod.

His youki flared, filling the air around them. The imp paid him no heed, so intent was it, standing up on her chin now as it succeeded in its task. Sesshoumaru fought to reign in the swell of rage that accompanied the unleashing of his youki, his mind working overtime to find a solution to this problem. Fear and panic flooded through him as he watched Kagome's soul emerge from her body, thick and heavy and resistant – and then he saw his chance.

Shifting Tenseiga to his left hand, he unsheathed Bakusaiga with his right. He concentrated hard on keeping Tenseiga's magic alive, the glow it emitted allowing him to see Kagome's soul. He readied himself, his heart pounding as time crawled by, waiting for the imp to finally leech enough of her soul out that it would be forced to break contact with her body. Only then could he strike without fear of harming her further.

His blood pounded in his ears, his youki raging through his body, fighting against his every civilized sense to come alive, to avenge and protect his mate. He was almost to the point of losing control when it happened – the imp shot up in the air, its feet dangling inches away from her body, its contact with her soul growing rapidly closer.

In an instant, he attacked, using both blades together in one swift stroke, killing the strange imp youkai and severing its connection to Kagome's soul all the same.

It all happened in a matter of seconds, but to Sesshoumaru, it felt as if a lifetime had passed. He slumped to the ground in relief as her soul descended, filling her body with life once more.

Kagome sighed and blinked, looking battle worn and weary as she gazed up into her husband's face. "Sesshoumaru," she breathed, her words cut off as he suddenly embraced her, pulling her close and holding her as gently as he could, mindful of her injury.

She pushed one hand through his hair, smiling weakly as she felt the warm, urgent press of his lips to her neck, startled to feel the intensity of the breath shuttering in his lungs. "Don't panic," she whispered.

"I nearly lost you," he muttered, burying his nose in her hair, breathing in her scent like a dying man. It was clean, and strong, and he knew she'd be okay. But still, he didn't release her.

He couldn't.

"You know I'd never leave you without a fight," she replied softly.


	40. Point of Contention

Title: Point of Contention

Author: LuxKen27

Genre: General

Universe: Canon

Rating: T

Warnings: Language, violent imagery

Word Count: 2600

Summary: Kagome learns a subtle truth about pride – and Sesshoumaru – during an emotionally arduous quest.

Entry for: inuyashaquotes May 2009, Week 1: "It ain't braggin' in you can back it up" – Dizzy Dean

Author's Note: This is another piece of the story _The Wrong Ending_, which encompasses the drabbles "The Wrong Ending," "Indulgence," and "Searching for Answers" (all available in my _Collected Works_ collection). More information about this storyverse can be found in my author's notes entries at LJ.

Disclaimer:_ The_ Inuyasha _concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media._

.xxxxx.

_Youkai don't need to sleep_, he'd once informed her. _We are different from you._

Kagome hadn't thought to question him then, so exhausted was she from the relentless pace of their travel. Between the horror that was waiting for her after finally breaking the well's time barrier, and the emotional upheaval that had accompanied the decision to make this impulsive journey, she was only too grateful to finally have the chance to stop – sit – lay – and drift into unconsciousness.

She'd slept fitfully that first night; replaying scenes from her all-too-recent memory: the slaughter in the village she'd come to know and love; the agony of picking through the wreckage, only to find no one she recognized; the dread that filled her when she threw herself back down the well, only to hit the bottom with a nauseating thud. Each time she shook herself awake that night, she saw him, sitting upright against a nearby tree, his swords resting against his shoulder in a stance eerily reminiscent of his brother. His golden eyes followed her every move, and somehow…somehow, she found reassurance in that steady gaze, even though he offered her no comfort or even acknowledgment.

He was surprisingly patient with her, allowing her to set the pace of their travel as they moved further and further away from the lands of Musashi and the village she had once thought of as a second home. They drifted west, following the call of Tenseiga and his own youkai senses, occasionally stopping in a village to inquire after the missing hanyou. Recognizing her miko garb, Kagome was sometimes asked to stay and help the villagers in some way, be it youkai slaying, or medicine, or midwifery. Sesshoumaru left her to her own devices if she chose to help them, realizing he was not welcome in their settlements, and not wishing to stay even if grudgingly offered an invitation.

She always met back up with him as darkness fell, however. She feared never being able to sleep if left alone, even in the nicest inns or taverns.

It was always the same, no matter where they stayed – under the cover of stars in an open field or clearing, in a safer clutch of trees near a forest's edge, or even seeking shelter from the weather in a naturally-carved cave: she would make her meager pallet from whatever items she had, and he would sit nearby, swords at his shoulder, and wordlessly watch over her as she slept. For all she knew, he left her in the middle of the night, to do whatever it was that youkai _did_ instead of sleep, but she didn't care. All that mattered was that he was there as she fell asleep and there when she awoke the next morning, his golden gaze steady on hers.

They travelled in relative silence, each lost in their own thoughts as they followed the whims of sword and wind. Kagome found herself studying him out of curiosity as much as boredom, wondering what had happened to the rest of his little trio in the ensuing years she was away. If the loss of Rin in the village massacre affected him at all, he didn't show it: his impassive expression was like a mask, unchanging, no matter what awaited them on the trail.

For the first time in weeks, his expression shifted, as they came to the edge of a bustling city. He wrinkled his nose and rested his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Tenseiga, why did you bring me here?" he murmured, eyeing the scene before him with obvious distaste.

Kagome halted beside him and followed his line of vision. "You sense him here?" she asked, almost breathless as unexpected hope clawed up from her gut.

He closed his eyes and lifted his nose to the breeze. "The aura of Tessaiga is strong. If he's not here, he has only recently departed this place."

Kagome frowned. What would he be doing in a huge city like this, surrounded by a sea of humanity? Inuyasha was a forest spirit, and had always been more relaxed during the jewel quest when they steered clear of human settlements. After all, his treatment at the hands of her race was even worse than Sesshoumaru's – while they might have feared the elegant taiyoukai, they felt only disgust for a half-breed.

"Shall we go?" she asked, only to find her companion already five strides ahead of her. She hurried to catch up to him, absently latching onto his sleeve as they drew closer. She could feel him tense ever so slightly as the scents and sights of the lively city assailed him, and her quickly-dwindling hope was chased away by fear and dread as they entered the city gates.

Sesshoumaru ignored any curious looks cast his way, pushing through the crowds, concentrating on following the trace of the scent he'd spotted from afar. Kagome tightened her grip on his billowing sleeve, determined to keep pace with him, holding her chin high as they passed through the crowded streets. She began to relax incrementally as they wandered deeper into the city and no one accosted them. It seemed city dwellers were either accustomed to strangers or just mindful of their own business; maybe that explained how or why Inuyasha had come to this place.

They spent the rest of the waning day in fruitless pursuit, save one scare. Sesshoumaru came to a halt near a temple on the other end of the city from whence they started, his eyes narrowing and his youki flaring somewhat as they brushed against a spiritual barrier. Kagome's heart was in her throat as he directed her to go inside, informing her that this place was what had lured Tenseiga, but a thorough search of the grounds yielded only a confused shrine priest and a few grateful monks, who looked at her with shining eyes and knowing smiles.

"He was here," Kagome said grimly as she rejoined Sesshoumaru, now a safer distance away from the holy place. "He slayed a demon that had been terrorizing the shrine."

"So he's alive," Sesshoumaru murmured, eyeing the torii gates at the top of the hill.

Kagome gave him a haunted look. "He was," she replied softly. "They said it had been weeks since he was here." She squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her fists, willing her frustrated tears to abate. It seemed they were always at least two steps behind their prey, and she just couldn't wipe away the gnawing feeling that they were chasing a ghost. A gruesome memory of the blood-soaked village filled her mind's eye, and she shuddered.

Abruptly, she heard him walk away, so she swallowed her disappointment and followed, her heart beating painfully in her chest. "Where are we going?" she asked a few moments later.

He glanced back at her sharply. "You need to sleep soon, no?" he asked, his tone betraying the slightest hint of exasperation, as if it bothered him that he was more in tune with her weak human needs than she was. "We should leave this place, unless you wish to rest _here_."

She looked up, about to reply, before looking past him. "Actually, I do," she said, her eyes falling on a small but well-appointed inn near the city walls. "I could really use a bath."

His eyes narrowed into an assessing glare, as if in challenge, but he said nothing as he faced forward again, leading her off the beaten path and to her desired resting place.

"I'll leave you here, then," he grunted, turning away as she came to a halt beside him.

"No, wait!" she cried, grasping one of his hands between both of hers. "Please, don't go."

"I do not wish to stay in a human dwelling, even for an evening," he replied lowly.

She bit her lip, tightening her grip on his hand. "We've not yet been separated at night," she said softly, "and I don't wish for us to be now, in the middle of some strange city."

"I have no need to sleep," he reminded her darkly.

Something in his tone made her snap. Why couldn't he understand that she just didn't want to be alone? Her eyes flashed as she glared up at him. "And I suppose you have no need to bathe, or piss, or eat, either! AUGH! I'm sorry for being such a weak human being, unworthy of your time or patience or concern!"

He wrenched away from her, his eyes narrowing into slits as he regarded her. "You're an adult. You can take care of yourself for one evening."

Dimly, she could feel the rage that simmered just beneath his surface, but she was too upset herself to care.

"And if I was Rin, would I be so easy to leave behind?" she burst out, a beat before the horror of her statement hit her. She pressed her lips together and dropped her gaze to the ground, her cheeks flaming as a wave of self-hatred crashed over her. Sometimes her mouth got the better of her, and this was very definitely one of those times – even if he hadn't said anything about Rin since that first, awful day when she'd returned, such a selfish and petty accusation was likely to hit a nerve.

Indeed, it had. A low growl caught her attention, and she dared to glance up – only to see him baring his fangs. For one brief second, she wondered if he was going to end her life right there, perhaps with his bare hands – such was the anger that radiated from his otherwise well-controlled form.

Instead, he whirled around and took off, faster than her eyes could follow, leaving her alone in front of the inn.

She took a few deep breaths, willing the tears to stay back and her blood to calm, before going inside and inquiring about a room and a bath. The innkeeper was delighted to welcome such an honored guest – she supposed mikos didn't make it their business to stay at travellers' inns – giving her a room at the far end of the establishment and drawing her bath himself, even giving her a fresh yukata to sleep in so she could wash her clothes. She accepted his hospitality gratefully, taking her time in the delightfully hot bath, soaking until the water was lukewarm before changing and washing her small bundle of clothes. She wandered back to her room, hanging her laundry to dry in front of the fire pit before absently combing her fingers through her hair. The sun had long since set, and exhaustion slowly crept over her body. She eyed the provided futon warily, unsure of how she would be able to sleep alone for the first time since coming back to this era.

Sesshoumaru had his pride, after all. She had to have faith that he wouldn't leave her stranded. In the event that they found Inuyasha dead, he needed her to help him break the spell that kept him from wielding Tessaiga. She was the only one who could do it; after all, she was the only one who'd been able to free it in the first place.

_I know he can protect me, even grudgingly, even from afar_, she reminded herself. _I'll apologize the minute I see him; taunting him about Rin was completely uncalled for._

The swift opening of the side door caused her to nearly jump out of her skin. She whirled around, clutching the snow-white yukata closed across her chest. Her eyes widened as she realized who it was now standing in her room.

"I'm sorry," she blurted out. "I didn't mean to say those awful things."

"Hmph," Sesshoumaru grunted by way of response. He closed the door, moving along the far wall between her and the fire pit, reaching down to unstrap his swords before sliding gracefully to the floor.

She watched with no small amount of trepidation as he completed this now-familiar routine. He settled back against the wall, under a window, resting the swords in the grooves of the armor at his left shoulder before crossing his arms over his abdomen.

"Why did you come back?" she finally asked, wincing at the wavering quality of her voice, hoping he would understand her curiosity and keep firm hold over his wrath.

He gazed at her steadily. "Let's just say, I learn from my mistakes," he replied.

Relief swelled over her, and she gratefully relaxed the death grip on her yukata. She turned away, busying herself with preparing her futon so he wouldn't see the grateful smile that graced her lips.

"Are you sure that's comfortable?" she asked a few moments later, glancing from the corner of her eye at him as she stoked the fire one last time. "I mean, resting against your armor and all?" The solidness of the wall wouldn't be nearly so forgiving as the bark of a tree or the natural rock of a cave.

"If I wanted to be comfortable, do you think I'd be travelling with you?" he countered.

She chuckled. "I suppose not," she murmured, climbing into bed. She turned on her side to face him, pulling the sheets up to her nose, her eyes steady on him, as they were every night, as she drifted off to sleep. The last thing she remembered was the reflection of the firelight casting shadows across his face, making his golden gaze almost glow.

She awoke sometime deeper in the night, the cool air floating over her, the fire having long since died. She opened her eyes and glanced at the silhouette across the room, some hazy sense of security still strong within her. It took her a moment to realize she had not met his gaze; indeed, it seemed as if he wasn't looking at her at all.

"Sesshoumaru?" she whispered, peeling the sheets away from her body and sitting up on the futon. She narrowed her focus, her eyes adjusting rapidly to the lack of light in the room, and she called his name again.

When he didn't respond, she slid away from the bed, moving on silent feet as she drew nearer to him. She knelt at his side, almost amused when she realized that his eyes were closed, his chest rising and falling in soft rhythm. Moonlight from the window cascaded over him, crowning his silver hair, shimmering at the hilts of his swords, making the spikes of his body armor glitter.

Her expression softened as she gazed at him. He looked somehow gentler in repose, more approachable, more relatable. She leaned closer, reaching out hesitantly, brushing her fingers through his hair and over the luxurious fur of the mokomoko at his shoulder. Both were surprisingly soft and silky to the touch, so unexpected a sensation to associate with such a cold and ruthless warrior.

When these ministrations didn't seem to wake him, she grew a bit bolder, sliding her hand along the side of his neck, brushing her thumb along the markings on his cheek. He sighed, his grip on his swords tightening even as he tilted his head into her caress.

_Youkai don't need to sleep_, he'd once informed her. _We are different from you._

Her heart thumped heavily in her chest as she curled up beside him, sinking softly into the warmth of mokomoko, letting her hand fall away from his face and rest against the cool plates of metal on his chest.

_Maybe not as different as you think_, she mused, her eyes closing as the siren call of sleep drifted over her once again.


	41. Clandestine

Title: Clandestine

Author: LuxKen27

Genre: General/Drama

Universe: Alternate

Rating: T

Warnings: A bit on the angsty side

Word Count (500 max): 500

Summary: Kagome is tormented by unrequited love.

Entry for: iy_themes #2, "Secret"

Disclaimer:_ The_ Inuyasha _concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media._

.xxxxx.

Kagome took a deep breath and quietly closed the bathroom door. She gazed out across the tiny, darkened room, her heart skidding in her chest as she eyed the bed.

_This is stupid_, she thought. _It's just Inuyasha. You've been travelling with him all summer. It's hardly the first time you've shared a bed with him._

She reluctantly crossed the room, wringing her hands as she approached the bed.

Somehow, it was different this time…

Both of them had been invited on this whirlwind trip by their respective best friends, and had spent the last three months getting to know each other better. Somewhere between dancing at Trevi Fountain in Rome, sharing an umbrella in Vienna, and touring Montmarte in Paris, she had fallen helplessly in love with this gruff yet beautiful man.

Given their evening at Moulin Rouge and Sacré Cœur, it wasn't surprising that Miroku and Sango wanted to be alone; that, of course, left their erstwhile friends to share the other room.

_I'm an adult,_ Kagome reminded herself as she stared down at her sleeping companion. His silver hair fanned across the bedding towards her. _This is _not_ a big deal._

Then why was she finding it so hard to climb in beside him?

"_I don't mind sleeping on the floor," he had told her earlier. "Just wake me up and I'll move."_

She bit her lip as she contemplated her course of action. He was still fighting off the cold he'd picked up in the Austrian rain a few days earlier, and she didn't want him to suffer on the cold floor for her benefit. Of course, _she_ didn't want to sleep on the hard wooden floor, either…

She gasped when he stirred, turning to face her. "Oh, you're back," he mumbled, shifting around. "Let me just – "

"No!" she burst out. "You don't have to do that. Besides, you're still sick."

He sighed, sinking back gratefully into the pillows. "Thanks," he murmured, closing his eyes.

Her eyes fell to the empty space beside him, her heart gaining speed. How could she not have noticed that the bed was so _small_ before now?

She started when Inuyasha spoke again. "You gonna sleep standing up?"

"N-no," she replied with a short laugh.

"Then what's the problem?"

She swallowed convulsively, squeezing her eyes shut. "No problem," she said softly, pushing the covers back and sliding in while she still had the nerve.

Inuyasha rolled over, giving her his back. Kagome glanced at him, marveling as the moonlight played upon his silver tresses. She found her resistance crumbling as exhaustion crept over her…

…slowly, she reached out and fingered a lock of his hair, her heart skipping a beat as it cascaded through her hand, so thick and soft and warm.

_Why can't I tell him how I feel?_ she wondered.

"Kikyo," he whispered in the dark, pulling the sheets tighter around himself. "I missed you, so much."

_Oh, yeah_, she thought, pulling away, rejection silently slicing through her.


	42. The Strongest of All

Title: The Strongest of All

Author: LuxKen27

Genre: Vignette

Universe: Canon

Rating: T

Warnings: mention of character death

Word Count: 440

Summary: He had known many women in his life, but only one had been strong enough to capture his heart.

Entry for: ebony_silks [Sess/Kag] Week #88, "Strongest" prompt **(1****st**** Place)**

Disclaimer:_ The_ Inuyasha _concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media._

.xxxxx.

He had lived for countless centuries, and had known many different sorts of women in his time. Each of them had a strength uniquely their own, a quality from which he learned some valuable lesson.

The first, of course, had been his mother, and in her he saw the strength of a woman's pride. She was a regal, elegant taiyoukai, the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, and yet somehow his father had found it within himself to turn his back on her. His mother never wavered, however, her head always held high, in spite of her mate's infidelity.

The little girl, Rin, had shown him the strength of unconditional love. Her faith and devotion to him from the first moment of their meeting had utterly changed him, opening his shuttered heart, teaching him compassion and empathy for another's plight. He had followed her to the very depths of hell in return for that simple, childlike love, a testament to their unlikely, yet lasting, bond.

The wind witch had loved him as well, and it was in this ethereal woman he saw the strength of desperation. Borne of the vile Naraku, Kagura yearned for nothing more than to be free – free from the obligations and responsibilities of her father, a sentiment he well understood. She had flattered him unabashedly, offering her powers – and eventually even herself – in exchange for his aid in this quest. In the end, her desperation was her undoing; he had not been able to save her, but he couldn't allow her to die in vain.

Each of these women directed his destiny in some way, but none had so shaped the very core of his being as the last, the greatest, the best.

She was proud, this warrior miko. Her heart was large enough to feel compassion even for those who wanted her dead. It was desperation that led her back into his life after a long absence, but it was a fierce and passionate love that ultimately bound them together. They presented a united front in public, fighting shoulder to shoulder as equals, and healed each other's long-ago buried wounds in private. It wasn't easy: they sparred and prodded and grieved; they held and kissed and forgave.

Yes, it was in Kagome that he saw the true strength of character, the real measure of humanity. It was in her volatile yet fragile emotions that he found the complete package – dignity, solace, pleasure, tranquility. She was not perfect, but at the same time, she never tried to be. She was just _her_, flaws and all, and somehow, she proved to be the strongest of them all.


	43. Love, Honor, Cherish

Title: Love, Honor, Cherish

Author: LuxKen27

Universe: Canon

Rating: T

Warnings: Angsty fluff

Word Count (500 max): 500

Summary: Miroku always knows just the right thing to say.

Entry for: mirsanficart's Summer Love Challenge, Week #1 – "Heat" prompt

Disclaimer:_ The_ Inuyasha _concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media._

.xxxxx.

"I'll take care of everything," Miroku announced as he and his wife returned to their hut after a long, tiring day on the road. "Why don't you have a nice, long bath? That armor can't be comfortable in this heat."

Sango's eyes widened in surprise as he took their son from her arms and rounded the corner, their daughters sleepily trailing behind. She opened her mouth to protest, but in the end, she could only shrug as exhaustion overwhelmed her.

His suggestion was sounding better and better with each passing moment.

Quickly, she darted into the next room and prepared her bath, grateful to strip out of the heavy, plated armor and sleek bodysuit. She exhaled slowly as she lowered herself into the tub, rubbing her legs and torso gingerly to work out the kinks of her muscles. She slid deeper into the water, until her head was just resting at the edge. She sighed, closing her eyes, her thoughts drifting…

She didn't want to admit how tired the day's mission had left her. It was the first time she'd been along with Miroku and Inuyasha on a youkai extermination since giving birth to her son, and if her current aches and pains were proof, it was obvious her body just wasn't the same.

But the job itself had been thrilling. Demon-slaying was in her blood, and being out there, fighting alongside her companions – it felt _right_, just like old times. She was a warrior, through and through, and had been grateful for the chance to wield her weapon once again. Deep down, she knew she'd never be content to just be a wife and mother…which is why her current physical state worried her.

It was one demon, one mission – and it had taken _this_ much out of her?

She gasped as she heard the door slide open. "Is everything all right?" she said, immediately sitting up.

Miroku's eyes were hooded as he gazed at her. "Everything's fine," he replied, closing the door and approaching the tub.

"The children – ?" she began.

" – are asleep," he finished, settling himself on the floor beside her.

Sango nodded, laying back once again, but found herself unable to shake those lingering concerns. Miroku inclined his head, brushing his thumb over her cheekbone.

"Penny for your thoughts," he murmured, his voice as gentle as his touch.

Sango looked away. "This mission took a lot out of me," she admitted.

"It was a tough one," he agreed, extending his fingers into her hair, cupping her cheek with his palm.

"Even for you?" she asked, surprised by his words.

He nodded, closing his eyes briefly. "I'm glad you were there," he said after a moment. "We couldn't have slain the demon without you."

Sango darted forward then, pressing an impulsive, sweet kiss to his lips. "Thanks, Miroku," she said as she pulled away, sliding under the water once more.

He smiled as he brushed her hair from her forehead. "Anytime, my love," he replied softly. "Anytime."


	44. A New Understanding

Title: A New Understanding

Author: LuxKen27

Universe: Canon

Rating: T

Warning: Angst

Word Count (500 max): 500

Summary: Sometimes a kiss isn't just a kiss.

Entry for: mirsanficart's Summer Love Challenge, Week #2 – "Rain" prompt

Author's Note: You couldn't pay me to believe that the events of the total manga story happened in less than a year. Thus, I set this at approximately the mid-manga point, sometime before Miroku's proposal.

Disclaimer:_ The_ Inuyasha _concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media._

.xxxxx.

Miroku gazed down the length of the inn's veranda thoughtfully, the gentle tap of the falling rain on the roof above echoing in his ears. He paid it no heed, however, spotting Sango sitting quietly and moving towards her at a languid pace.

Something was bothering her. She had been more withdrawn than usual lately, picking at her food, half-heartedly slapping away his roving hands, speaking in monosyllables. Their friends seemed inclined to leave her be in her misery, but his curiosity was insatiable.

He had to know _why_.

No immediate explanation came to mind. They hadn't seen Kohaku lately. None of their recent skirmishes had left her injured. It was as if she'd woken up in a mood to match the wretched weather, and he hated seeing her suffer needlessly.

"Sango?" he said softly, sitting down beside her.

She turned away, unresponsive.

"I'm concerned about you," he continued. "You haven't been yourself lately. May I ask what clouds your mind?"

She shifted slightly. "It's been a year," she finally said, her voice hoarse with unshed tears.

Miroku counted back in his head, mentally kicking himself for not realizing it before now. Tentatively, he closed an arm around her shoulders.

"A whole year," she repeated, "and what do I have to show for it? My brother's as good as dead, I'm wandering the countryside aimlessly…I feel I'm at a crossroads. What's my next move?"

The wind gusted just then, the rain falling harder, as if in sympathy to her plight.

Miroku leaned in, wanting to offer some words of comfort. Before he could speak, however, she whirled around, their noses bumping together. He stilled, closing his eyes and drawing her close, before brushing his lips against hers, softly, sweetly. There was a hesitance in her response, but finally, she yielded, kissing him back, curling her arms around his neck.

He was surprised to feel the warmth of her tears on his cheeks. "Sango?" he breathed as he pulled away, gazing at her with undisguised concern.

"Houshi-sama," she choked out, covering her face with her hands. "I'm sorry."

"I think you can call me 'Miroku' now," he said wryly. "And what are you sorry for?"

"I can't do this to you," she replied, standing swiftly, her shoulders shaking as sobs began to form.

He was truly confused now. "Do what?" he sputtered, lifting himself up. "Sango, _talk _to me."

She took a deep breath, wiping her tears away. "This – that kiss – I – " She closed her mouth and squeezed her eyes shut. "We're friends, houshi-sama, companions and comrades. I can't ask anything more from you…not like this." She sniffled. "It'll just make things worse."

She turned on her heel then, fleeing back to their shared room at the other end of the walkway, choking back tears.

Miroku could only stare after her, heaving a deep sigh. _You don't have to ask_, he thought as he watched her leave. _When will you realize, my dear Sango, that you already have my heart?_


	45. A Desperate Choice

Title: A Desperate Choice

Author: LuxKen27

Genre: Darkfic

Universe: Canon (post manga)

Rating: Y

Warnings: (minor) character death

Word Count: 2800

Summary: As Kagome reaches the end of her rope, an unexpected force reaches out to draw her back from the edge.

Entry for: ebony_silks [Sess/Kag] Week #89, "Nightshade" prompt **(1****st**** Place)**

Disclaimer:_ The_ Inuyasha _concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media._

"_Time to be Your 21" lyrics © 2004 Damhnait Doyle/Marc Jordan/Rob Wells_

.xxxxx.

Kagome's footsteps were silent as she picked her way down the forest path. The sun had only just sunk below the horizon, bringing the first hints of dusk to the tiny village – and beyond. She kept her eyes lowered, studying the path with a somewhat absent, distracted gaze – as if she was watching herself from a distance.

She would never be able to forgive herself.

…_you never lied to me, not once…_

The whispers had already begun, even before this fateful day dawned. Her heart was heavy in her chest as memories flooded her mind, unbidden and unwelcome – her shaky hands as she had laid patient after patient flat on their mats – the tearful, disbelieving eyes of spouses and children when she announced she had not been able to save their loved ones. She was the Shikon miko – a _healer_, kami damn it all – so why was she also such a failure?

At first, Inuyasha had tried to soothe away her fears and doubts…and at first, that had been enough. His love for her – and hers for him – had overshadowed the complications that came with attempting to live a life five hundred years before she was ready. She was so thrilled to finally _be_ with him after so many years apart, that nothing seemed impossible. She'd thrown herself into her training with Kaede, determined to live up to her potential – and her infamy – as the priestess strong enough to bring down Naraku.

But when Kaede had died, not even halfway into her training, everything turned into a complete disaster. Suddenly Kagome was thrust to the forefront of village life, their miko, their healer, their savior, their protector. She had only haphazard working knowledge and limited experience in dealing with the problems presented to her on a daily basis. To make things even worse, Inuyasha was often away on extermination trips with Sango and Miroku, sometimes gone for weeks at a time.

Too late, she realized how much she was living a lie. With her husband constantly away, her friends busy with their own families, and the villagers grateful for her help (in whatever form it took), there was no one there to give her the truth or keep her grounded, as Kaede had. She thought everything was perfectly normal – until the deaths started.

…_it's not your fault that I can't trust…_

It was normal enough, at first: a tragic miscarriage for one poor woman; an illness caught too late for a hapless child; a farming injury gone horribly wrong for an unfortunate man. They knew she was doing her best, trying her hardest…they understood she mourned alongside them. But it didn't stop their bitterness, their regret, or their thirst for vengeance.

More and more, the villagers turned away from her in their time of need, instead seeking out Miroku for spiritual guidance, or going to the next village over for medical help. The famed Shikon miko was nothing but a sham, a shell of the girl who had once defeated the most powerful youkai on earth. Some blamed her marriage to a hanyou for her loss of power; others whispered that she'd been in hell for those missing years when she'd been trapped on the other side of time. Slowly but surely, she was isolated from her community, treated with grudging respect for her position, but never sought out in times of need. She was seen as a last resort, at best, only called when it was already too late.

As if she was a scapegoat, someone to blame when death reared its inevitable, ugly head.

Things at home didn't fare much better. Inuyasha became more and more preoccupied with his work, with the youkai that raged and battled for turf all around them. He was vigilant about protecting the village, and his friends, but he had withdrawn from her when he realized she couldn't conceive and carry his child to term.

It was like living with a comfortable stranger – familiar, yet irritating; companionable, yet desolate. Maybe he still loved her – he said he did, after all – but he didn't hold her anymore, or soothe her worries, or calm her doubts.

Losing first the villagers' trust, then her husband's, made her question herself at the very core of her being.

…_making a mess out of this game…_

But she had a chance to redeem herself, to staunch the flow of blood and sickness and death. It was near the end of the harvest. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango had been called away, hot on the trail of an upstart youkai threat. Kagome had been tending to her small kitchen garden when the call came.

"Miko," came a gruff voice from behind, startling her, "I seek your aid."

She turned to see an unfamiliar face, a man who lived on the edge of the village and made his living hunting and trapping in the forest. His mouth was set in a grim line as he stared down at her, his eyes hard and unreadable.

_He knows…_

"It's my wife," he grunted, reaching down to grab her arm and haul her to her feet. "She's dying, and she needs your care."

Kagome swallowed convulsively, wiping her hands on her hakama. "I'll get my things," she said quietly, bustling into her hut.

She returned a moment later with a small bag, and nodded for him to lead the way. Her heart was pounding in her ears as they half-walked, half-ran to the man's tiny hut on the other side of the village. As they crossed through the doorway, the stench of blood and sweat met her nose, so strong it caused her stomach to turn over.

"Please," the man said, grabbing Kagome's arm and pulling her into the next room, "tend to her."

A woman – presumably his wife – lay on a pallet in the corner, groaning and writhing under a thin, discolored blanket. Kagome gulped as she drew closer, her eyes widening and her nose wrinkling as she recognized the dark stains as blood. The woman sensed her approach, turning her head and reaching out with one shaking arm.

"Please," she whispered, "save my baby."

…_to see it all go up in flames…_

Kagome nodded, sinking down next to the woman and brushing her hair from her forehead. "I'll do everything I can," she promised, and was rewarded with a fearful, watery smile. As she lowered the blanket, the woman's hand gripped her wrist.

"Miko," she murmured, squeezing tight. "I trust you."

Kagome nodded again, a slight shudder shaking her frame at the unvarnished truth of the words. Here was her chance to right the ship, to help this woman live and, in the same moment, maybe come alive again herself. She continued her ministrations, examining the woman as best she could. It seemed she was bleeding interminably, far too much for the birthing of a baby. Kagome moved her hands over the woman's abdomen, only to be met with screams of agony and bucking of hips. She glanced back to the doorway, where the husband stood, watching carefully, and bit her lip.

_She's going to die,_ she thought wildly, panic overtaking her for a single, solitary moment. _She's going to die and there's nothing I can do._

Kagome withdrew from the woman, pulling her bag forward and rummaging through it. Maybe she was only miscarrying – she was far too thin to be carrying a full-term baby, and the blood loss suggested something other than childbirth was the cause of her anguish. Kagome's hands shook as she searched for the right medicinal herb, her breath coming far too short in her chest, even for her own comfort.

"Here," she finally choked out, pulling out a small bundle of dark green leaves. "Eat these, and it will help the pain."

"You promise?" the woman asked fearfully, tears streaking down her cheeks. "And it won't hurt the baby?"

Kagome didn't have the heart to tell her. "I'm sure," she said, trying to sound assuring, her voice sounding hollow to her own ears.

The woman nodded, taking the handful of leaves and stuffing them into her mouth, chewing methodically before swallowing. She coughed, gagging as the bitterness swept down her throat, reaching for the cup of water Kagome had stood to draw as she ate. She lay back, breathing heavily, her body calming, her tears slowing. Kagome wiped the woman's forehead with a wet cloth, arranging her yukata to ease the heat of the fever spreading across her skin. It was only as she was dabbing at the woman's neck that she realized something was terribly, terribly wrong.

Unfortunately, it was at the same moment that her husband realized something was amiss.

"What did you do to her?" he raged, crossing the room in two strides and pushing Kagome back. He cradled his wife's body in his arms, her breath heavy and raspy and slow – far too slow. She struggled to gain enough air, reaching up and latching onto her husband's shoulders, the blood still trickling from her lower body.

And then an eerie silence fell over the hut.

"You murderer!" the husband fumed, whirling around, his wife still clasped close to his chest. "I wanted you to help her _live_, not help her _die_!"

"I'm sorry," Kagome whispered, clambering to her feet, hugging her arms around her waist. "I didn't meant for this – "

"What did you give her, what did you make her eat?" he demanded, laying his wife down before hauling himself up.

"It-it-it was only to help with the pain," Kagome said, pulling another batch of the leaves from her bag and showing them to him.

His face turned positively murderous. "That's _nightshade_, you stupid bitch!" he roared, slapping her hand away. "You poisoned her!"

_Oh, no_, she thought, stumbling backwards as he launched himself towards her in his anger and grief. She turned on her heel and ran, only the fear of her own life ending at that moment keeping her upright and moving. She fled the man's hut, crying tearful apologies the whole way. She sped across the quiet village, past her own hut, and threw herself on the ground next to Kaede's grave.

"What have I done?" she moaned, digging her hands into the dirt as her tears soaked the earth. "Can I ever forgive myself?"

…_so tired of being ruthless and reckless…_

And so, here she was, carefully making her way into the forest as dusk fell. She was headed for a very specific place, a place she could find blind-folded, one that held the key to what little was left of her life.

She stopped abruptly, staring down at the little outcropping of plants, and slowly sank to her knees, eyeing them carefully. The dying sunlight cast an eerie shadow across the purplish plant, its dark berries somehow managing to look tempting and forbidden all at the same time. She bit her lip as she contemplated this course of action, sorrow filling her gut as she realized she had no other choice.

No doubt, the rest of the village had heard about her deadly mistake, and shared the man's anger over the senseless death.

No doubt, word was already on its way to her husband and their friends, that she had made such a costly error and would be justifiably punished for it.

No doubt, there was no one left who would stand in her defense, who still believed the Shikon miko could create miracles and do no harm.

She was only doing what they would have done to her – but instead of swords and arrows and lashes, she was choosing a quieter route, befitting of her own failures as a healer, a miko, a woman.

Carefully she reached out, picking ten of the ripe, juicy berries from the plant.

"So, this is how the infamous Shikon miko chooses to die," intoned a voice, startling Kagome and causing her to drop her bounty. She glanced up sharply, inclining her head to the left, nearly shocked out of her skin when she realized who was addressing her.

Sesshoumaru stood there, couched in the shadows of the trees, his face partially hidden by the mokomoko, but his amber eyes were glowing as he gazed at her.

She turned back to the plants. "How long have you been standing there?" she asked softly, picking more berries and putting them in a careful little pile.

"Long enough," he replied, moving towards her at a languid pace. His boot came to rest next to her pile, the pointed toe too close for her comfort.

To her ultimate surprise, he lowered himself to the ground next to her, studying her face intently. Her heart wrenched in her chest under his impassive study, and she found her hands curling into fists.

"What do you want?" she demanded with a strangled cry, wishing he would direct his scrutiny elsewhere.

"I've always wanted to know what compelled a human to take their own life," he mused in response.

She gasped, tears flooding her eyes as she looked at him, unable to formulate a reply.

"Does their face look any more serene when they make the decision themselves, rather than when they are dangling from the end of my claws?" he continued. "Do they find comfort and peace at the end, or is that wild, selfish desperation still there?"

"Well?" she choked out after a moment, lifting a hand to wipe the tears from her cheeks. "What do you think?"

He cocked his head thoughtfully, his eyes moving from her face to her hand, where she held a handful of belladonna berries. He waited, as if wishing to see her next move, as if he was oblivious to her question. After a long, tense moment, she turned away, squeezing her eyes shut and bringing her hand to her mouth.

"I think," he finally murmured, "that you are not ready to die just yet."

She exhaled sharply, her tears flowing faster down her cheeks as her fist closed, crushing the fruit she held. She slowly opened her eyes, watching the juice flow down the length of her arm, staining her kimono blood red along the way.

"Can you give me a reason to live?" she sobbed. "Because I'm all out right about now."

"I've seen the way they treat you," he acknowledged. "They fear you, and loathe you, and doubt your intentions."

She nodded silently, pressing her kimono against her arm to wipe up the remnants of the berries. _Kinda like you_, she thought.

"I know Inuyasha has turned away from you as well," he continued. His lips turned up in some semblance of a grim smile as she reacted to this revelation, and he answered her silent question: "You no longer wear his scent."

"So what can I do?" she asked aloud, toying with the still-intact berries on the ground. "I want to feel needed. I _need_ to feel needed – useful" – her heart skipped a beat – "important to someone."

He stood then, his movements as silent and graceful as ever. She followed suit, heart pounding and muscles shaking, as if she would collapse under her own weight.

"The next time I visit Rin, I intend to take her away from the village," Sesshoumaru announced in a rather bland voice, as if he hadn't just emerged from a torrentially emotional moment. "She is of an age to be married, and it is time to find her a suitable husband."

Kagome just nodded, dazed, wondering where this abrupt turn in conversation had come from.

She inhaled sharply when she felt his hand under her chin, lifting her face so that her eyes might meet his. "If you can hang on that long, miko, I'll consider taking you away from there as well," he murmured.

She nodded again, a fresh wave of tears rolling down her cheeks as a tiny seed of hope took root beneath her sorrow. His expression didn't change in response to hers; he merely let her go and turned on his heel, moving back into the darkness of the forest just as quietly as he had come.

She found her breath a few seconds later, unable to forget the sensation of his eyes burning into hers as the promise passed between them. Mentally, she counted back the days from his last visit to the village; though rare, there was something of a pattern to them, generally once every few moon cycles.

Two moon cycles had passed since then, and the next was due to start in three days.

_Three days_, she told herself, looking out in the direction from whence he had disappeared. _I only need to survive three more days._

She took a deep breath and turned back towards the village, placing one trembling foot in front of the other.

…_Time to walk before I run…_


	46. Temptation

Title: Temptation

Author: LuxKen27

Universe: Canon

Rating: T

Warnings: None

Word Count (750 max): 750

Summary: The Inu no Taisho meets his forbidden temptation.

Entry for: iy_themes #4, "Silk"

Author's Note: This was inspired by a scene from Chapter 5 of Youkai Yume's Sess/Kag doujinshi "Raindrops," which can be read at her account on deviantArt.

Disclaimer:_ The_ Inuyasha _concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media._

.xxxxx.

He stood. He waited. He watched.

The human under observation was oblivious to his presence in the shadowy copse of trees, humming to herself as she strolled along the path. Though dressed in a simple enough ensemble, and carrying a large basket half-filled with apples, he could tell she was no mere servant, sent out from the nearby castle to gather food along the forest's edge. No, she moved far too slowly to be pursuing an order or particular destination; she did not scrabble up the trees to pick the most delectable fruit, nor did she gather what she _could_ reach in a swift or businesslike manner.

No, this was no ordinary girl. And that's what intrigued him the most.

His dark amber eyes followed her languid movements, one eyebrow arching up as she lowered herself to the ground nearby. She picked through the fallen fruit that surrounded her, examining each one carefully before deciding if it would find a home in her basket. She was close enough to his little hiding place that the breeze picked up her scent, bringing it to his nose within moments. She smelled not of the earth, of dirt and work and fatigue, but somehow resembled a flower instead – light, clean, with a hint of citrus and mint.

_Intriguing_.

"How long will you linger there, my lord?" she called out, startling him from his thoughts.

He moved forward, stepping out of the shadows. "How long have you been aware of my presence?" he responded.

She glanced up, a slow smile curving her lips. "Long enough," she replied softly, extending her hand towards him.

His expression didn't change, in spite of the surprise that coursed through him. Surely she realized he was not of her kind – one glance would confirm that: golden eyes, silver hair, the swath of fur covering his armor. Most humans feared him on sight, but this one seemed content to draw him into conversation instead.

"Might I offer you an apple, my lord?" she asked, allowing her gaze to fall to her lap, as if in deference.

He frowned as he studied her. Her skin was the color of purely-driven snow, framed by sleek chestnut hair pulled back in a modest braid. Her almond-shaped eyes were well complemented by a slightly upturned nose and high, aristocratic cheekbones. His heart began to beat a little faster as his gaze settled on her mouth, her full, pink lips so soft and pliant and tempting. His eyes traveled up the length of her arm to her hand, where she cupped a ruddy red apple. The skin of her hands was clean, unblemished, no doubt never known to the calluses that accompanied manual labor.

He slapped her hand away. "You insult me, hime," he declared calmly, some feeling of triumph flooding through him when she snapped her head up in response, eyes flashing.

"I merely offered you an apple," she said tersely, rising from the ground, clutching her basket in front of her. "How is that insulting?"

He was amused at her irritation. "Your very being insults me," he clarified.

His eyes swept over her again, and for the first time he realized how haphazardly she was dressed. _No doubt she is used to only feeling the finest silk against her skin_, he mused, his gaze lingering at the tiny opening of her kimono at the neck. Yes, he could very easily envision this creature garbed in the royal silk robes of her kind, a familiar floral pattern – or perhaps a family crest – gracing the sleeves. She'd look best in white, with a blue overlay, something to bring out the hint of rose in her lips…

His breath constricted in his chest as he imagined the possibilities.

"Izayoi-sama!" called a voice from the distance. "Izayoi-sama, are you there?"

The girl glanced back over her shoulder, revealing the smooth expanse of her neck and sending the taiyoukai's heart aflame with curiosity and lust. She turned back to him, green eyes meeting gold, contention mixing with interest in her gaze.

"If you will excuse me, my lord," she murmured, falling into a graceful bow before walking away.

"There you are, Izayoi-sama!" the voice cried as she drew nearer. "Oh, it is much too dangerous for you to be out alone like this! And why are you dressed that way? Your father will be most displeased!"

_Izayoi_, he mused, reaching for the misbegotten apple. _I have a feeling this is not the last we'll see of each other._


	47. Welcome Home

Title: Welcome Home

Author: LuxKen27

Genre: Romance

Universe: Alternate

Rating: T

Word Count: 499

Summary: "As long as you're in my arms, everything's going to be okay."

Entry for: ebony_silks [Sess/Kag] Week #90, "Home" prompt **(1****st**** Place)**

Disclaimer:_ The_ Inuyasha _concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media._

.xxxxx.

Kagome stifled a sigh as she eased into the apartment, grateful to finally put her heavy bags down and give her arms a rest. It was half-past midnight; she had been travelling nonstop for the past four hours. She was utterly exhausted, but so relieved to finally be back in her own home, headed for her own bed.

She quirked a tired smile as she passed through the kitchen, shuffling over to the fridge and eyeing its contents. Her hastily-eaten lunch was long gone, and she knew better than to sleep on an empty stomach. _I love my job,_ she thought, deciding on a cup of yogurt, _but damn, I hate having to attend so many conferences, away from my family…_

Such was the price to pay for being the top neurosurgeon in the country, however.

She finished her snack, shrugging out of her jacket as she climbed the stairs, fighting the exhaustion closing in over her body. Folding it over one arm, she quietly slid open the door to her daughter's room, peering in to see her sleeping peacefully.

Her heart wrenched in her chest, flooding with relief and sadness all the same. Her daughter used to wait up for her, clinging to her father anxiously, only to burst into joyous tears when she finally appeared. It was nice that such scenes no longer greeted her, but it also meant her daughter was growing up, learning to live with her continued absences…and Kagome wasn't sure she liked that.

She eased the door closed once more, turning towards her own bedroom. Soft light filtered out from under the door, rousing her attention and causing her heart to skip a beat.

Maybe someone _was_ waiting up for her, after all…

"Sesshoumaru?" she called quietly, surprised to find the room empty as she entered. She frowned as she eyed the half-made bed, disappointed she wasn't to be greeted by the enticing sight she'd anticipated. A faint click registered to her right, and she turned, involuntarily drawing a breath.

Perhaps even better than a sexy, half-clad demon lord awaiting her presence in bed was a sexy, half-clad demon lord emerging from the bath.

She drank in the sight of him, framed in the doorway: his golden eyes seemed to glow in the lamplight; his long, silvery hair shimmered as it fell in tousled waves over his shoulders; his ivory skin gleamed in complement to both. Their eyes met for a long moment before he wordlessly opened his arms in invitation.

She crossed the room in three strides, eager to fall into the warmth of his embrace. She sighed against his chest as his arms tightened around her, reveling in the feeling of one clawed hand sweeping through her hair, and soft lips pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Welcome back," he murmured, lifting her chin, trailing a line of light kisses down the side of her face.

"It's good to be home," she breathed in response, before closing her mouth over his.


	48. Penance

Title: Penance

Author: LuxKen27

Genre: Hurt/Comfort

Universe: Canon (post manga)

Rating: T

Warnings: Angst

Word Count: 845

Summary: Sesshoumaru undertakes an annual ritual.

Entry for: inuyashaquotes July 2009, Week 1: "Even hundredfold grief is divisible by love." – Jareb Teague

Disclaimer:_ The_ Inuyasha _concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media._

.xxxxx.

She watched him from a distance as he made his way down to the coast. The sky was the color of slate, the sun sinking below the watery horizon, bathing the otherwise pristine white sand with a hazy, orange glow. The wind swirled as it rode the waves to shore, stirring through his silvery hair, billowing through the voluminous sleeves of his kimono. He halted when his toes met the cool rush of the sea, lifting his head to gaze out over the water, golden eyes meeting golden sun.

Her heart wrenched in her chest, the need to be at his side clawing up from the very core of her being, but she held herself firmly in place.

This was something he wished to do alone.

Kagome wrapped her arms around herself, shivering in the cool night air. The chill of the breeze didn't seem to affect him, however; he stood still as a statue on the water's edge, clad only in a white silk kimono and his trademark yellow obi. The sea swirled at his feet, but he paid it no heed – she could see, as he stood in profile to her, that his eyes were now closed, his features settling into their usual impassive mask as he sank back into his memories.

He was a hard man to love. He was a hard man to understand. Friends, family, acquaintances had long since given up asking her why she allowed him to indulge in such a strange ritual, or why she insisted on accompanying him on this yearly pilgrimage to the sea. After all, his intent was to mourn a long dead lover, to relive a memory five hundred years past.

But what they couldn't comprehend, she felt with acute clarity. She knew the weight of his grief, the burden he hid from the rest of the world.

She was all too aware of what it meant to love, and be loved; what it meant to lose, and be lost.

His hands curled into fists at his sides, and she knew he was remembering what it was like to storm into hell without looking back, to turn away from the light of the outside world and follow a dead girl's scent, to press a lifeless body to his chest and realize the weight and value of mortality. She had been in hell once herself, staring down the darkness of the void with little hope of seeing the ones she loved alive again. She had been rescued, just as Rin had been, brought back to life by a compassionate heart.

_He had done what was best for her at the time…_

A lone tear trickled from the corner of his eye, and she couldn't stand it any longer; she hated to see him cry. She pushed herself up from her perch, pressing forward against the whipping wind, reaching out for this man with the haunted eyes, this man who had unexpectedly met her on the other side of time after the well closed for good, this man who had told her the fate of her friends, of her beloved…and of his.

He was shaking as she wrapped her arms around him, his breath heaving from his chest in long, jagged sighs. He did not return her embrace, and she knew he was in the worst of it now, recalling those horrible, final moments, berating himself for being unable to save her one last time. He had been the most powerful taiyoukai on earth, ruling over an empire his human contemporaries could only dream of, and yet even he had been powerless to stop the staid march of death.

Tears prickled behind her eyes as she tightened her grip on his waist, pressing herself into his side, reminding him that he still had something to live for on this, the anniversary of Rin's death.

That first year, he had disappeared without telling her, coming here to grieve alone; only by the grace of the kamis did she find him in time, before he could launch himself into the sea and finally join his beloved in the afterlife. She was well aware of the intensity of his grief, the seductive call of death from the depths of sorrow and pain…and that's why she insisted on accompanying him now, in spite of the pain it caused her – not to stop him from grieving, but to save him from himself.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, he shifted in her embrace, nudging her forward, wrapping his arms around her, and lowering his head to the curve of her shoulder. Slowly, she felt his heart calm in his chest, his breathing even out, his violent trembling subside.

When at last he released her, moonlight shimmered overhead. Kagome glanced up as they parted, a small smile curving the corners of her mouth, relief washing over her. Another year survived; another year to live.

She clasped his hand, golden eyes meeting sapphire for a fleeting moment before they set off on the long journey back to her car.

Another year to love.


	49. Bittersweet

Title: Bittersweet

Author: LuxKen27

Universe: Canon (Chapter 552)

Word length (free): 444

Rating: T

Summary: In his final moments, Naraku realizes just how tightly the red thread of destiny binds.

Entry for: iyfic_contest Week 194, "Naraku" prompt

Disclaimer:_ The_ Inuyasha _concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media._

.xxxxx.

Her voice broke through his cloud of darkness seconds before the purifying power of her arrow. He watched listlessly, suspended in animation, as the pure pink light edged ever closer to the corrupted jewel at his core.

"Naraku!" she called out, her tone hoarse with determination. "The Shikon no Tama! It didn't grant your _real_ wish, did it?"

_My real wish…_

He closed his eyes as memories filled his mind, each piling on top of the other in rapid force:

The first time she encountered him –

– this kindly miko, feeding him broth –

– keeping his filthy, paralyzed body clean and bandaged –

– the painful desires that took hold in his heart –

– the helpless desperation that cried out to the hordes of youkai –

_That's right…_

He smiled sadly, his soul filling with despair for the first time in fifty years. How ironic that this little girl, this reincarnation of his one true love, would be the only one to discern his motives.

Why? Why had he taken up this quest, to collect the shards of the Shikon no Tama? Why had he thirsted for such power, to be able to spawn incarnations to do his bidding? Why had he concocted such elaborate plans to complete the jewel and slay his enemies?

Why? Because he had something to prove.

He had someone to impress.

The love he had fostered for that kindly miko as a human lived on in each subsequent recreation of his body – first as jealousy, then as hatred, then as retaliation. He'd had to cut his very _heart_ out in order to find it within himself to kill her…and even then, he was not able to complete the job.

She'd asked him once, during that confrontation at Mt. Hakurei, just what his true objective was.

"Don't you understand, Kikyo?" he'd asked her sardonically. "There is only one thing I wish to accomplish here."

He had laughed as he struck her down, splitting her shoulder, allowing the dead souls that animated her body to escape. "Kikyo, my only desire…"

Perhaps if she'd begged for her life…

…if she'd acknowledged his love for her…

…he would have reconsidered.

But no. She gazed upon him with nothing less than absolute loathing – and as she fell backwards, hurtling headfirst towards the swirling rapids of miasma –

– as her life flashed before her eyes –

– she thought only of her precious Inuyasha.

"My only desire," he said aloud, watching as Kagome's arrow pierced the corrupted jewel, feeling his body shatter into millions of tiny pieces for the last time, "was Kikyo's heart."

_Not even the Shikon no Tama was powerful enough to give me that…in the end, it was all for naught._


	50. Beguile

Title: Beguile

Author: LuxKen27

Universe: Canon (post manga)

Genre: Hurt/Comfort

Rating: T

Warnings: Angst

Word Count: 775

Summary: Sesshoumaru contemplates just what Kagura meant to him, five hundred years after her death.

Entry for: inuyashaquotes July 2009, Week 3:

"Nature's first green is gold, / Her hardest hue to hold.

Her early leaf's a flower / But only so an hour.

Then leaf subsides to leaf. / So Eden sank to grief,

So dawn goes down to day. / Nothing Gold can stay." - Robert Frost

Disclaimer:_ The_ Inuyasha _concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media._

"_Disarm" lyrics © 1993 Billy Corgan (Smashing Pumpkins)_

.xxxxx.

It was just another ordinary day, like so many other ordinary days. He'd lived a lifetime of ordinary days – two or three times over, in human years – and he'd long since thought he'd seen and heard it all.

But, this companion always had a way of surprising him.

"I've always wondered," Kagome mused aloud, quite out of the blue on that oh-so-ordinary afternoon, "what did Kagura mean to you?"

His world abruptly tilted on its axis, yet she calmly continued to eat her corn flakes, as if blissfully unaware of how violently she had just thrown him into the past.

A past he'd spent the last five hundred years trying to forget.

…_oh, the years burn…_

His gaze fell to the table, but he was unable to make out the plates or bowls or utensils that graced it. Instead, there were flashes of memory, fleeting fragments of images that bled one into the other, blurring his vision. Reaching back that far – beyond Kagome, beyond Rin, beyond Bakusaiga and his mother's painful lessons in compassion – touched a dark corner of his soul. It was the one instance where he'd allowed his emotion to get the better of him, where he'd wielded and broken a blade over an unworthy youkai opponent, where he'd permitted an enemy to savor his weakness.

_Kagura…_

But most of all, she represented unrepentant failure.

By the time he'd realized her desire – her _need_ – for him, it had been too late to save her.

…_leave you like they left me here…_

They had nothing in common; he had despised her from the first time he'd laid eyes on her.

She was another incarnation of that foul beast Naraku, sent at his bidding, to kill at his will.

He was the perfect product of two powerful, full-blooded youkai lines; he took orders from absolutely no one.

She had no heart, and yet wished recklessly for one.

His heart had shuttered long before, captive of a complicated childhood and his father's sudden death.

She was desperate in her intentions; foolish in her actions; thoughtless in her deeds. Her essence was the wind, and she was driven by passion she could not quite contain.

He was stoic, cunning, methodical. He saw through traps even when he stepped into them; he'd long ago learned to leash those powerful emotions that lead to fruitless battle.

And yet…for all their differences, they were the same.

…_the killer in me is the killer in you…_

Both wished to defeat Naraku. Both sought power to that end; she had even led him to Tokijin and declared it his, though it was made from the broken body of her brother-incarnation. They had worked together, from afar, chasing ghosts and puppets and leftover pieces, seeking her creator's heart, all while knowing each would further their own ends by destroying it.

It was the little things…if only he'd paid attention…

…the way she sought him out, offering her Shikon shards in exchange for his help in defeating Naraku…

…the way she always seemed to know where he was, no matter how far he wandered, or how slow his progress…

…the way she flattered him unnecessarily for saving her life, gazing at him coyly, gratefully, soaked and half-nude…

He would've seen it sooner – that which bound them together:

They both wished to escape the chains of their parentage.

She, born of the obstinately evil Naraku, a free spirit enslaved to a relentless master, was no different from he, born of a royal mother and a decidedly distant father, one who didn't entrust his taiyoukai status implicitly to his son. Both chased destinies just beyond their reach, equal turns tragic and frustrating. She wanted nothing more than freedom; he coveted nothing less than absolute power.

She had been willing to die in pursuit of his goal, and he…?

…_what I choose is my choice…_

"Sesshoumaru?"

The voice sliced through his heavy reverie; he glanced up, golden eyes meeting their sapphire match across a cluttered, modern-day breakfast table. Kagome's brow creased with concern and she chewed worryingly on her lower lip, looking very guilty for even asking after a former love.

Was that was she was to him?

Could he even define the impact she'd had on him?

Or was he forever doomed to remember nothing more sharply than her disarmingly blissful smile as she faded away in death, like so many petals on the wind?

"Nothing," he finally replied, sliding his hand over the curve of his companion's neck, pulling her close, burying his face in the hollow curve of her shoulder. His free arm snaked around her waist, completing the tight, sudden embrace. "And everything."


	51. Fade to Black

Title: Fade to Black

Author: LuxKen27

Universe: Canon

Genre: Romance

Rating: T

Word Length: 750

Summary: A taiyoukai and his mate recover from a trying time at court.

Author's Note: Inspired by the piece "SesshKag – Lovers" © 2009 Lady Shieru

_Disclaimer: The_ Inuyasha _concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media._

.xxxxx.

He stared across the inky darkness at her, leaning back against the heavy door with an appreciative gaze. She stood at the opposite end of the room, on the balcony, a lone figure framed by the moonlight. Her courtly attire glittered under the moonbeams, beckoning him.

He crossed the room on silent feet, his golden eyes needing no guidance. She had released the pins from her hair, allowing it to cascade over her shoulders like waves of ebony silk, and she ran her fingers through it softly, lovingly. As he drew closer, he glimpsed the pale, creamy skin of her cheek, a hinting reminder of the natural beauty hidden underneath layers of jeweled brocade and silk.

She sighed as he slipped his arms around her waist, drawing her back against his chest. "I hate going to court," she murmured, lacing her fingers through his.

"It is a necessary evil," he agreed, nudging aside a lock of hair so that he might press a kiss to her neck. He smiled slightly as she shivered in response, tightening her grip on his hands – even after all these years together, he still had the power to thrill her with the lightest of caresses.

She shrugged, burrowing closer to him. "All of these allegiances, alliances, peace treaties – and to what end? It seems no one believes in forging lasting peace anymore."

He frowned, narrowing his eyes in careful regard. Such cynicism was quite unlike her. Usually it was he who was left frustrated by the twists and turns of diplomacy; he had little use for words when a simple swipe of his sword could resolve the problem just as easily (and, he had to admit, far more satisfactorily). Yet, the world was swiftly changing all around them – youkai society as a whole was under threat as human civilization thrived instead. He had long ago realized it was time to stop fighting with his fellow taiyoukai over petty grievances; instead, they should work together, find ways to adapt and survive. Sometimes, that involved sacrifice – of power, of pride, of prestige.

He struggled with these losses just as much as the others, but he had _her_ at his side, an everlasting rock of support and strength. To hear the doubt that crept into her voice troubled him.

"You can't fix the world in a day," he chided softly, his breath warm on her ear. "Isn't that what you're always telling me?"

Her fingers slipped away from his, drifting along his waist until they met the swords resting at his hip. "That's because you're far more inclined to use these to resolve matters," she replied wryly. "You can be just as hotheaded as your brother, if pushed just so."

He dipped his head to the hollow of her shoulder, loosening the crimson silk of her underkimono to bare the slightest portion of her neck. "I suppose you'd know that best," he teased, lightly drawing the tips of his fangs across her skin, earning another shiver of pleasure in response.

She turned in his arms, facing him now, and buried herself in the softness of mokomoko. "Promise me we'll get through this," she pleaded in quiet tones. "And that we can do it without returning to court. I've had enough intrigue and deception to last a lifetime already…"

He lifted a hand, caressing her cheek, his claws twining through her hair. "Never forget who you are, Kagome," he said. He was acutely aware of how difficult life was for a human among his kind, having lived with, loved, and lost another beloved mortal companion.

Sapphire met gold as she leaned forward. "Remind me?" she whispered against his lips.

He caught her mouth with his, deepening the kiss as he felt her hands drift up into his hair. His pulse picked up speed as she melted into his embrace, curling her body into his in a most inviting way. After a lingering moment, she pulled away, gazing up at him expectantly.

He smirked. "You are…" He trailed off thoughtfully as his arms fell to her waist, fingers working at the ties of her obi.

"Yes?" she prodded, weaving her fingers into his hair.

"My wife…my lover…my equal…my mate," he replied, punctuating each answer with a kiss, each more intense than the last. He took a step back, tugging intently until at last her robes gave way.

"It's good to be home," she breathed, trembling as his hands met her bare skin… before being swept back into their darkened bedchamber.


	52. Suffocate

Title: Suffocate

Author: LuxKen27

Universe: Late-manga canon (Chapter 558)

Genre: Hurt/Comfort

Rating: Y

Warnings: Heavy innuendo, copious amounts of angst

Word Length: 750

Summary: Miroku reflects on life after Naraku.

Entry for mirsan_fics #18, "Possess" **(1****st**** Place)**

_Disclaimer: The_ Inuyasha _concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media._

.xxxxx.

In the haze of early morning, Miroku reflected.

Dawn was just beginning to break over the horizon, warm rays of yellow, orange, and rosy pink filling his field of vision. He yawned, shifting slightly, reveling in the feeling of a most welcome weight draped across his chest and shoulders. A gentle breeze wafted by, lifting and bending the blades of grass at his side, stirring through the tendrils of hair that were tangled through one of his hands. He sighed, a tiny smile pulling at the corners of his lips as he drew the inky purple cloth around her, cocooning her.

He never thought he'd live to see this day.

Oh, it was hardly the first time he'd awakened like this, curled up with a woman on a hastily-made pallet…but it wasn't often that he'd found himself outdoors, and it was exactly never that he'd been with this woman. No, she was _the one_: worth waiting for, worth sacrificing for, worth dying for.

But now, it was all over.

Naraku was dead.

Kohaku was safe.

The curse of his hand had vanished.

But, instead of celebrating, they were mourning – for three days, they'd sat on the spot of the vanished well, worrying and hoping and wondering about the fate of their friends. For three long, cruel, agonizing days, she'd stared at that piece of barren ground, determined to see it through to the end. He didn't know which she was anticipating more – a reunion with Inuyasha and Kagome, or a battle with the reconstituted corpse of their enemy.

At the end of their vigil, the well reappeared in blinding shaft of light, and they had their answers. Inuyasha had returned alone – broken, dirty, exhausted. And then it all happened at once: Shippo cried and launched himself into the hanyou's reluctant embrace; Sesshoumaru turned on quiet feet and left, trailed after by Jaken, Rin, and Kohaku; Sango stood swiftly and moved away in the opposite direction, into the dense forest that once bore their friend's name.

Free of his curse – his obligations – his fear, Miroku had followed her, holding his staff still against his shoulder, content to rely on his instincts for the first time in a long time.

As he suspected, she was sitting on the edge of a clearing, dipping her feet into a small stream. He stopped short of full approach, studying her with an assessing gaze. She stared into the water, her expression never changing, but he could feel, palpably, the emotions that rolled through her: relief, sadness, anger, guilt.

So much guilt…

He moved closer, and she finally turned, acknowledging his presence, looking up at him with tear-filled eyes. "Is it over?" she asked in trembling tones. "Will it ever be over?"

He sat beside her and pulled her into his arms, realizing he couldn't provide the answers she sought. Instead, he gave her what he could – reassurance, comfort…freedom. Permission to feel the emotions swirling within her, be they good, bad, or ugly. Time seemed to drift away around them; hugs turned into kisses before melting into more heated embraces. Darkness fell over their secluded spot, but neither desired to leave. Unable to face their devastated travelling companions just yet, they instead found solace in each other, reassuring themselves that they were still human and capable of it all – breathing, feeling, looking, touching…experiencing the love long forbidden them by fate.

He hadn't meant for it to happen this way – humbly, improperly, organically, with only the night stars for cover – but the timing was right. They were finally free of the monster that had long plagued them, the demon which held their hearts and minds in firm grip over the last year and a half. At long last, he could hold this precious woman as he'd always wanted, tell her and show her and shower her with his love, fulfill the promises he'd made and the vows he'd sworn.

And yet, deep within, he still sensed her pain, a force of darkness she fought valiantly to keep at bay. She'd succeeded, to some extent, during the night, but now…

He cupped her face as she rested against his chest, sliding his thumb gently along the crest of her cheek, wiping away the tears that continued to fall, even in sleep. She stirred in response, gathering herself close, pressing her body flush to his, and he could only hope: whatever dark specter lurked over her – or within her – would not forever consume her thoughts or possess her heart.


	53. The Good Husband

Title: The Good Husband

Author: LuxKen27

Universe: Canon

Genre: Romance (of the fluff variety)

Rating: T

Word Length: 250

Summary: A moment of reflection for brand new parents – and survivors.

Entry for mirsan_fics, Prompt #21 "Noise"

_Disclaimer: The_ Inuyasha _concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media._

.xxxxx.

_Oh, not again_, Sango thought, her eyes cracking open as another wail pierced the night air. She sighed, reluctant to leave her warm cocoon of blankets; she felt as though she'd only just been able to fall back asleep after the last wakeup call.

A hand stayed her. "I'll go this time," her husband whispered. "You deserve the chance to rest."

"But she probably needs _me_," she sighed, laying a hand on her chest. Her breasts were sore to the touch, her body still adjusting to providing milk for two babies instead of one.

"If she does – if _they_ do – I'll bring them to you," Miroku promised, before abandoning their cozy shared pallet.

Sango sighed, grateful for the chance to relax again. As much as she enjoyed her new, dual roles as wife and mother, she as still having a tough time adjusting from her previous life and the quest that had dominated it. And, though she had promised her husband ten or twenty children, she certainly never expected to be handling more than one newborn at a time.

She glanced over her shoulder. There was nothing quite as enticing as the sight of her monk-turned-husband cradling one of his daughters in his arms, murmuring soft, sweet words to soothe her. "What did I ever do to deserve you?" she asked softly.

Miroku smiled as he drifted closer to her, lifting the sleeping baby in his arms for a kiss. "I ask myself that same question every day," he replied.


	54. Quiet Confession

Title: Quiet Confession

Author: LuxKen27

Universe: Canon (post manga)

Genre: Romance

Rating: T

Word Length: 500

Summary: Miroku tells Sango of the moment he fell in love with her.

Entry for mirsan_fics, Prompt #25, "Heart" **(1****st**** Place)**

_Disclaimer: The_ Inuyasha _concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media._

.xxxxx.

Miroku enjoyed the stillness of the morning air, when dawn was just breaking and filling the world with new light. It was a measure of quiet contemplation before a busy day, a luxury he hadn't been able to indulge since he was a small boy at the monastery. So much had changed in his life, even within the last year – meeting his best friend, fighting an otherworldly force of evil, triumphing over the curse that had held his family – his very _life_ – in its grip.

Most men, when setting off to forge their paths in life, sought great wealth or power or fame.

He strove for normalcy.

And now, he had it. He couldn't ask for anything more: a home, a family, a beautiful woman to call "wife" – the last of whom was currently draped across his body, her head resting against his chest as she slept.

His lips curled into a fleeting smile as he touched her face, tracing the line of her cheek before letting his hands trail off into her hair. The caress roused her from her slumber, and he felt her shift, mumbling a morning greeting.

When he didn't respond, she propped herself up, resting her arms across his chest as she gazed down at him with almost expectant curiosity.

"Is something wrong?" she questioned quietly, taking keen note of the almost faraway cast of his eyes.

He shook his head slightly. "No," he reassured her. "I was just thinking."

"Oh?" she asked. "About what?"

Slowly, he allowed his eyes to meet hers directly. "Sometimes I wonder if you know, the moment you took my heart?"

Sango furrowed her brow, drawing her lower lip between her teeth as she silently shook her head.

Miroku smiled faintly, reaching up to brush her hair from her temples. "The first time I woke up like this," he replied softly, "and you were there. I was full of poison, on the brink of death at Kagura's hands, but you weren't prepared to let me go." He twined his fingers through her hair, gently bringing her closer, closer, until her mouth lingered mere inches from his.

"That's when I knew I loved you."

Her eyes slipped shut, a single tear sliding down her cheek as she rested her forehand against his. "I'll never be ready to let you go," she replied in a whisper, a breath before pressing her lips to his, her kiss full of love, joy, and assurance.

He was reluctant to let her go as she pulled away, but her eyes were shining as she gazed down at him. "Especially now, that I have you…and your child."

His heart skipped a beat as the wondrous, unexpected news crashed down on him. "Are you sure?" he whispered, earning an eager nod in response.

He drew her close once more, tucking her head into the crook of his neck and enveloping her in a tight, elated embrace. "Oh, Sango," he sighed. "Only you know how to make my life complete."


	55. Interlude

Title: Interlude

Author: LuxKen27

Universe: Alternate

Genre: Romance

Rating: Y

Warning: Non-explicit sex

Word Length: 1122

Summary: "Absence sharpens love, presence strengthens it." – Benjamin Franklin

Entry for: deviantArt Sess x Kag Group – February 2010 challenge **(2****nd**** Place)**

_Disclaimer: The_ Inuyasha _concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media._

.xxxxx.

Kagome cracked her eyes open, peeking out from under the cavalcade of blankets atop her. It was the dead of night; for a moment, she had no idea what had awakened her – until she heard the steady pounding of rain against the window, heavy and loud, the wind howling as it ripped by. Silent streaks of lightning cascaded across the sky, throwing reflections in high relief against the ceiling of the room. The accompanying roll of thunder came a few seconds later, signaling the storm was almost directly overhead, and Kagome shivered, burrowing further into the warmth of the bed. _It would have to storm on our first night together in ages_, she thought morosely.

The arm at her waist tightened around her in response, sending another shiver down her spine – though not one of fear. "Are you awake?" she whispered in the dark, sliding her hand over his where it rested on her stomach and bringing it up to lay over her heart. When he didn't reply, she glanced over her shoulder, only to see his head bowed, his eyes closed, his chest rising and falling in a steady, deep rhythm.

Her lips turned up in an indulgent smile as she carefully shifted, first onto her back and then onto her side so that she faced him, all the while not rousing him from slumber. She marveled at his ability to sleep through such a fierce storm, with lightning bright enough to wash the room in daylight, and cracks of thunder that sounded like tree branches breaking and falling away. She drew closer to the welcome heat of his body, pushing herself up against the pillows so that her face was level with his, and wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers drifting through the long locks of his silvery hair.

She studied him as he slept, her eyes – and then her hands – tracing the markings of his otherworldly heritage – an indigo crescent moon on his forehead, twin magenta stripes on his cheeks – the texture no different from the rest of his alabaster skin. Her touch was feathery light as her fingers drifted along the side of his face, dipping into the shell of his ear, following its slightly pointed shape before diving into the waves of molten silver below.

"Sesshoumaru," she whispered after a moment, lifting her hand to his temple, wishing for him to open his eyes, to reveal their striking, unusual color. She frowned when he didn't comply, but had little time to react to her disappointment. At that moment, thunder and lightning converged overhead, shattering her dreamy reverie into something very real and raw. She pressed herself against him, squeezing her eyes shut and clamping her hands onto his shoulders as another wave of fright washed through her. All she could hear was the sound of her own heart pumping furiously, seemingly caught somewhere between her chest and her ears, and all she could feel was the tightness in her chest as she struggled to breathe, in and out, long and deep.

She waited until the world was still once more, cautiously relaxing the rigid set of her body, slowly realizing she had been swept up in a tight, heated embrace. She glanced up to see his golden eyes looking back at her, almost glowing in the darkness of the room. One of his arms was wrapped securely around her waist, his hand following the line of her hip and holding her steady against his torso, while the other stroked her back with a soothing caress, following the long, lean plane of her back.

"Better?" he inquired, his voice rumbling through his body and into hers, the solitary word igniting every nerve ending in her body, launching a fresh wave of warmth and longing and desire coursing through her veins.

In one single moment, with a one single word, he could remind her just why she loved him so much.

She nodded, releasing a breath she didn't even realize she was holding. "Yes," she replied, finding his gaze once more. "You always seem to know exactly what I need."

"Hmm," he mused, lifting the stroking hand to cup her face instead. "Is that so?"

His breath was warm on her lips; she could practically taste him – another inch…

"Yes," she repeated, her voice trailing off into a moan as she rolled onto her back, pulling him down on top of her, finally rewarded when his mouth met hers, his lips firm but pliant, the kiss indulgent yet needy all at once. She curled her legs around him as he settled into the cradle of her body, his hands sliding across the backs of her thighs.

She was boneless, weightless, lost to the silent comfort of his mouth, the solid strength of his body, the way they seemed to melt into each other. The world outside drifted away, and it was just the two of them, locked in a moment, a rare embrace she had waited far too long for.

She whimpered when he pulled away, reluctant to open her eyes and lose the magic of the moment.

"The storm has stopped," he informed her, nibbling at her earlobe.

She opened her eyes into slits. "Does that mean _we_ have to?"

He smirked, before pressing a kiss to her throat. "This isn't how I imagine you envisioned this weekend starting, no?"

She shrugged, urging his mouth back to hers. "The best laid plans of mice and men often go awry," she replied between kisses.

"Oh, God, now I _know_ I love you," he chuckled in response. "Any woman who can quote great literature in the middle of sex – "

She silenced him with a brush of her finger against his lips. "What did you say?" she asked quietly, not quite wanting to believe her ears.

He smiled at her then, genuinely, before pulling her hand away so he could reply. "I love you," he repeated solemnly.

Her eyes closed for a long moment, the words soaking in. "See?" she responded after a moment, pushing past the lump that had suddenly risen in her throat. "You always seem to know _exactly_ what I need."

He closed the space between them, his mouth finding hers once more before drifting down, planting kisses on her neck, her shoulders, her collarbone. Another roll of thunder rattled the windowpanes, momentarily drawing his attention away.

"It appears we might have to spend the entire weekend indoors," he noted.

"I can think of no better way to spend Valentine's Day," she replied, wrapping her arms around him, "than right here with you."

"Hmm," he mused, settling in her arms again. "And sometimes you seem to know exactly what I need – no, _want_ – to hear."


	56. In Tribute

Title: In Tribute

Author: LuxKen27

Genre: Introspection

Universe: Post-canon

Rating: T

Word Count (250 max): 220

Summary: Sesshoumaru reflects on Kagura's death.

Entry for: iyissekiwa prompt #119, "Evening" **(2****nd**** Place)**

Disclaimer:_ The_ Inuyasha _concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media._

.xxxxx.

Wordlessly, he stepped into the open field, drawing a deep breath as he cast his eyes toward the sky. The evening was clear and cold and still, the stars overhead twinkling in multitude. Once upon a time, this place had been filled with beautiful flowers, their scent so strong and heady he could barely stand to be amongst them. Over the years, however, their blossoms had faded, taking with them the only other witnesses of her passing.

Now he stood in a barren field, with only his memories in tribute.

She had died so needlessly, and he had been unable to bring her back. It was, perhaps, his only true regret in his long and tumultuous life.

She'd known him – she'd _understood_ him – but he'd been too foolish to see that, at least at the time.

He sighed, his gaze falling to the rocky ground at his feet as the stillness of the night permeated the air around him.

At his side, a small hand touched his, her warm fingers lacing through his icy claws and giving his hand a squeeze.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," came the sweet voice of his long-familiar human companion, "will you ever stop mourning her?"

He lifted his chin as the breeze finally came, caressing his brow and rippling through his hair. _Never_, he thought, closing his eyes.


End file.
